


Fifty Shades of FNAF

by orphan_account



Category: Humanized Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Brief Bondage Usage, Fluff, Lemon, Mention of Female Masturbation, Multi, Sadomasochism, Sarcastic Humor, Slight Non-Con ((Temporary)), Smut, Threesome, mention of past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it was requested by hundreds of my dA followers, so I've decided to indulge their request. This work will include a variety of FNAF X Reader lemons, all of the Humanized faction of the fandom. There will be Yaoi and Yuri among these works, for the ever-so-amazing fanboys and fangirls. Posting will most likely be slow--this stuff takes time to write!</p><p>Tags will be edited with each new post so you always know what's there, okay?</p><p>Also, I do have a tendency to rush, so please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. Your comments and other forms of feedback are greatly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human!Toy Bonnie X Reader Lemon

You shot up in bed in the middle of the night, breathing hard with your heart racing wildly, looking around frantically. 

"((Y/n))."

A hand touched your shoulder, and you immediately felt more relaxed and comfort sweeped through you. Trembling a little less, you looked over at your boyfriend, Toy Bonnie. His eyes, usually empty of much emotion, held concern. You immediately lunged forward to hug him, wrapping his arms around your waist and whimpering.

"Another nightmare?" he asked you gently, smoothing his hand over your hair.

You nodded, burying your face into his t-shirt and trying not to cry.

"It's okay," he murmured.

But it really wasn't. Your first week working at the pizzeria had simply scarred you for life. You had nightmares almost every time you fell asleep, oddly only during the night, even three months after escaping that hell. Of course, you did stop by now and then to pick up your boyfriend, Toy Bonnie, and kidnap him now and then. For several days at a time, even, since he hated working there and the owner really didn't have the nerve to say no to you two.

"What was it about?" TB asked gently.

You shook your head. You didn't even want to say, and thankfully the memory was already fading. All you could remember was five horribly mangled children at this point...that was all too much for your tastes though.

He kissed your forehead tenderly and you gazed up at him with wide, wet eyes. You tried to blink away those tears though, and he gathered you up into his arms so that he could cradle you against his chest. 

Your heart was beginning to steady, and your breathing becoming more soft and less frantic. Toy Bonnie always comforted you after your nightmares, chasing your fear away just like that. 

"Okay now?" he asked.

You nodded. "A bit."

He leaned down to touch his lips to yours, and the rest of your terror simply melted away into bliss.

"And now?" he asked, pulling away and resting his forehead against yours.

You stared into his eyes. They were the prettiest shade of forest-green, and you loved them. Loved that they always held nothing for no one, except when they turned to you. Then they were filled with such an amount of affection that it made your heart swell.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, and I'm sorry you have to deal with me..."

Really, you did feel bad. You had these flashbacks and night terrors constantly, and he would always have to be right there and comfort you. You had no idea how he managed to keep up with you.

"I don't care, angel. It's not your fault, and I'm more than happy to take care of you when you need it," he said.

You smiled. He was so much different than the way he always acted. He was always so quiet and antisocial and, well, not even that kind...Who knew that deep down he could be such a caring and sweet person?

Not that you had a problem with that.

For a second time, he leaned down and kissed your lips softly.

"Mmm...What time is it?" you asked him, pulling away.

"Eleven. You've only been asleep for fifty minutes now," he said, running his fingers through your hair.

You sighed. "And there's no way I'm going back to sleep after all that," you muttered, shuddering.

"You can always stay up with me," he said. "You're off work tomorrow anyways, aren't you?"

You nodded, then sighed. "Maybe I should stay up. I mean...it's like every time I just close my eyes at night, I have another nightmare..."

"Then you can stay awake with me. We'll watch a movie or something," he said.

You smiled. "Thanks, TB."

~

The plan worked...until the clock hit two. Both of you curled up and watched ((whatever your favorite action movie is--action is good for keeping you awake)). Once the movie was off though and Toy Bonnie was searching through Netflix for something else you liked, you immediately began to drift off. You were so tired that you just couldn't help it--you leaned against TB, closed your eyes, and before you knew it a certain Marionette was chasing you down the hallways of the pizzeria, intent on killing you.

"((Y/n))!"

Your eyes snapped open and you let out a shuddering gasp. Toy Bonnie was next to you, hands gripping your shoulders, eyes hard.

"Oh..." you breathed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

He relaxed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Just...I dunno," you mumbled. "Staying up isn't very easy.'

"What if I could help?" he asked.

"You're already helping, hun. Just being around helps me."

"No, what if I could keep you awake? Really keep you awake?" he asked quietly.

"But...How?" you asked, frowning.

He pulled you up so that you sat on his lap, then grabbed your chin and drew your mouth down to his. Your eyes widened in realization as your lips met his. 

Oh. So that was what he'd meant...

The first kiss was light. The second, tender but getting better. The third, passionate. When his mouth met yours for the fourth, it was heated and hungry. 

"Mmm..." you sighed excitedly, wrapping your arms around his neck and tilting your head to the side, deepening the kiss if that was even possible.

His arm slid around your waist, holding you against him. His other hand, however lightly brushed along your jaw as he ran his fingers through your hair. Just that small touch was enough to send a chill of delight down your spine.

His mouth left yours for a moment--just long enough that he could pull your shirt up over your head. Then his lips worked against yours again, feverishly. It simply took your breath away, and you tangled your fingers in his blue hair. 

His arms fell from around you, and his fingertips skimmed along your inner thighs. Your breathing hitched because holy crap the feeling just turned you on that much. You tugged his hoodie off, and his shirt quickly followed to join the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

At this point, he slid you off of his lap. You rested back on the couch, your shoulders against the armrest, head resting back so that you gazed up at the ceiling fan, Toy Bonnie's body over yours. His skin pressed against yours, and the weight of him practically drove you insane with desire. He kissed along your jaw and throat, to your collarbone and the edge of your bra. 

Oh, it felt so good! His lips were soft and gentle, but they made your skin feel hotter with each kiss.

"Ah..." you breathed, closing your eyes blissfully as he kissed down the flat of your belly. 

Your pajamas pants joined the pile just a moment later and Toy Bonnie's gaze roamed over your nearly naked body, eyes dark with desire and lust. Under it though, a deep affection for you, and a satisfaction that he could do these things to you. He saw it in your own eyes, an insane desire for him and the absolute pleasure he could give you through just the small things. It was pleasant to see.

He kissed your lips again deeply, passionately. Oh, you loved the way it felt! As he kissed you though, you felt his thumbs hook into the waistband of your panties and then you felt the fabric slid down your legs before joining the rest of the discarded clothing. Your bra followed, and now his lips moved to your breasts. His mouth, tongue and hands worked amazing wonders there and you moaned softly, his name leaving your lips with it. "Ah...! TB...!"

The sound of his name, said so beautifully like that...It sent a shiver through his body. Being called a Toy had never appealed to him, especially when the others like BB liked to tease him by calling him your 'boytoy'. All the same, he recognized it was a way to differentiate his name from the other Bonnie's, but that still didn't mean he liked it. Until he heard it moaned in love and lust by your angelic voice.

His fingertips skimmed along your inner thighs and you ran your fingers through his hair. His touch had your body aching for him, and humming with excitement. You certainly wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, that was for sure.

Your heart was racing within your chest, making your breaths come in harsh, the result of the fiery feeling that invaded your body with each of your lover's touches and kisses. It was an amazing sensation of desire, and almost painful in its intensity. 

TB's fingers brushed against your core and a certian small bundle of nerves that were just begging for attention. You gasped as a sudden wave of pleasure rippled through your body. It felt amazing as ever, and only increased as he pushed one long, slender finger into your heat, and then a second even as his thumb toyed with your clit. Your toes curled a bit, and you dug your nails into the couch cushions.

He gave his fingers a playful, experimental wiggle to gauge your reaction. You sharply inhaled, and then moaned softly when he curled his fingers. The sound came out like a kitten's mewl, and TB couldn't help but smile one of those rare, faint smiles. He pulled his fingers out almost entirely before thrusting them back in. You gasped, your hips almost immediately moving up against him, your body pleading for him to go in deeper.

He kissed the valley between your breasts and began pumping his fingers in and out of you at a slow, deep pace that felt downright amazing. Another moan left your soft, kiss-swollen lips, and you could've sworn that you heard Toy Bonnie's breath hitch.

"You make the cutest sounds," he mumbled, nuzzling your neck now.

You gave a breathless giggle, cheeks heating up ever so slightly. "Oh, I know, right?" you teased.

You felt that certain pressure between your hips, and it made your body tense up. It was almost disappointing, and seemed too soon.

Curse your over-eager body! Couldn't it just savor the feeling for a bit longer?

Another soft but slightly louder moan left your lips as the pressure continued to build up with each thrust of his fingers. It was starting to become unbearable, and your body trembled with the intensity of it. And then that insensity and pressure was released, sending amazing waves of pleasure lapping through your body.

"Bon!" you gasped out.

He made a soft sound similar to one of your moans, though it was slightly muffled by your breasts. "Even cuter," he said before pulling his fingers out.

He pushed himself up a bit, and licked his fingers. You giggled. "You're so weird, you know that?"

"It's an interesting flavor. You taste good."

"'Cos I'm just that sweet?" you teased. "Yeah, no."

He cocked a brow, then touched his fingers to your lips, a playful glint in his eyes that you so rarely saw. "Try it if you don't believe me."

"No way!" you squeaked, grinning and shaking your head.

He didn't move his fingers away. He was determined.

You rolled your eyes and licked at his fingers lightly. It really was a strange taste, and out of curiosity you simply took his fingers into your mouth and sucked the unusual flavor off of them. It wasn't exactly bad, you supposed.

You shrugged and looked back up at him. His eyes burned with desire, and damn did he look turned on. You could certainly feel just how much, too, when his jeans and boxers joined the clothes pile and his hardened cock brushed against your thigh.

"Be gentle with me," you teased.

He raised a brow, then leaned down to kiss you. "Because you definitely like it gentle," he snorted.

"Sometimes, I might!" you laughed.

Truth be told though, maybe you did like it a little rough. A little, though. You were no extreme sadist here.

Then you felt his member brush against your core, and then he pushed into you in an agonizingly slow manner. Toying with you, of course.

You winced slightly at the faint sting of being stretched out, teeth clenching, nails truly digging into the couch cushions. It had been a while since you two had last had sex, and apparently you needed to readjust. It was a bit annoying, since you really just wanted to get on with it. You needed him, at this point.

"Damn," you complained. "Why ya gotta be so big?"

You actually heard him chuckle, then he slid out from you until just the head remained--then pushed back into you a bit forcefully. Your breath caught in your throat, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He repeated the action, though he basically rammed into you this time. You cried out and your back arched up from the couch to press your body again Toy Bonnie's. You fell back with a breathless gasp.

Damn, that had felt good even still! The boy could never, ever screw up in bed, you could've sworn. Made you wonder if he'd lied about whether or not you'd been his first. Seriously.

Not that you were complaining.

He paused momentarily, then pushed your leg back a bit so that he had a much better angle. When he gave a third thrust, it was deeper and harder. Your back arched up again, and you gave another breathless moan. 

Toy Bonnie snapped. He could really only control himself around you to a point. You always, always managed to turn him into to that degree of animalistic lust though.

He gasped out your name lustily, voice husky with desire, and then thrusted in and out of your body at a rough and fast pace. Each motion sent waves upon waves of delicious pleasure through you though. You squeezed your eyes shut tight, crying out his name.

"Ahhh~!! B-Bon~!!"

The sounds of pants, moans, and breathless cries filled the room--an embarassing amount of which were from you. You simply couldn't help it though as your body trembled and ached for him, for this feeling. He filled you like no one else ever could or, hopefully, ever would. 

Pleasure flooded your body and your breathing only came in hot, erotic pants. TB kept his hungry pace, never faltering, growling against your throat in a way that was so unlike him, and in a way that you managed to find so, so very hot. You tangled your fingers in his hair, raked your nails down his back. None of it seemed to bother him. If anything, you thought you saw his eyes only darken with lust to a dark, shadowy green.

But then you felt that knot developing in your waist again--a feeling similar to pain yet so, so much better. And so much stronger than before.

"I-I think I'm c-close!" you managed to gasp out.

He buried his face into the crook of your neck. "Me, too," he growled.

He nipped at the sensitive skin of your throat. With a final, strong thrust, you tightened around his member and gave your own release, screaming his name a final time and pushing your body and breasts against him as you did so. He swiftly followed, and then slowed his pace before stopping.

Both of you were panting, skin covered in a slick layer of sweat. Toy Bonnie sighed almost contentedly, pulling out from you.

"That felt...so good..." you panted. "Why don't we ever have sex more often?"

"We're unfortunately busy people," he sighed.

"But it's not even three though," you looked to the clock. "And it'll be a while before dawn."

"Three or four hours," he agreed.

"A long time to stay awake," you murmured.

"Not that that's a problem."

"Not at all," you smiled, looking up at him. "Round two?"

"Certainly."


	2. Human!Marionette X Reader Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Humanized Marionette X Reader...with sadomasochism...That's all you need to know.

Reader

“Please?” you pouted, then added accusingly, “You wouldn’t deny the birthday girl her birthday wish, would you?”

Marionette raised a lone brow, glancing up at you with an amused smile. His dark eyes sparked with silent laughter, which kind of made you want to hit him, even if there was also an underlying shadow of lust.

In his personal favorite of your sexiest bra and panties ((something you only wore if you were trying to get a certain…something)), you sat there, straddling his lap with your adorable little pout. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers toying with the ends of his dark hair, and your breasts were pushed up against his collarbone.

Ohhh…Not to mention how damn tempting you looked. So cute, so sexy with your hooded eyes watch him with a seductive, lustful glint within.

Oh…So tempting.

“Her birthday wish, hmmm? Well, that certainly would be very cruel, wouldn’t it?” he said slowly, hands brushing against your hips and picking at the lacey waistband of your panties thoughtfully.

“Inhuman,” you agreed, a bit of hope sparking in your eyes.

See, you and Marionette have been together for months now, and yet you’d never gone all the way. Sure, you’d gotten very, very close many, many times, but before either of you could reach that all-so-delicious climax, Marionette would just pull away with that stupid smirk of his. It was his special form of torture for you. To bring you right to the edge, then suddenly cut off and ruin everything for you. God knew it was certainly agonizing for your poor and depraved self.

Each time he did this though, you tried to get him to come back. You’d tried pleading with tears in your eyes, but in the end wasn’t that why he did it to begin with? To get those sorts of reactions out of you? 

Once, you’d threatened to break up with him. He’d simply shrugged and walked away, refusing to so much as glance at you. It turned out to be worse that torture, and he hadn’t been willing to forgive you until you’d humiliatingly crawled back to him, threw yourself before him, and begged for forgiveness. 

You still hadn’t gotten much though. So, you’d practically tried to rape him after, once again, reaching the limit of your patience. He’d only laughed though and easily fended you off until you quickly managed to tire yourself. You’d spent the next three hours afterward sulking miserably.

This time, however, you would get your way. You deserved it at this point. Besides, it was your birthday, and it was the least he could do after not even buying you a present!

“Alright,” he said finally.

“Really?” your eyes lit up with excitement and even relief.

He nodded, touching a finger to the hollow of your throat and dragged his nail down your skin until he reached the valley of your breasts. He did it hard enough that there was a trail of reddened, rising skin left behind, but the act only managed to turn you on in your own messed up way.

“You’re not messing with me, are you?” you demanded, suddenly suspicious.

He’d done it plenty of times before. You had reason to wonder whether or not he was being sincere.

He smiled, glancing up at you through his bangs. “No, I’m not,” he assured you. “I should warn you though, I won’t be gentle.”

“When are you ever gentle?” you muttered.

Not that this bothered you. If anything, his dark little threat further excited you.

“I don’t want you to be gentle anyways,” you said faintly now.

He laughed and squeezed your hips. “That’s right, you are a masochist, aren’t you, ((Y/n))?” he teased.

He slid you off of his lap and you flopped to your side of the bed. As you laid there on your back, legs folded up a bit, he crawled over your body so that he now straddled your hips. Then he leaned forward, hands on both sides of your head, face so close to yours that his hair brushed against your face, and smiled in his twisted, sadistic, maniacal way.

You gazed up at him, unfazed, your cheeks dusted a light shade of pink. “In the end though, isn’t that what makes me perfect for someone like you?”

Marionette was a complete sadist. The pain of others gave him pleasure and joy. 

For you, it was reversed. A masochist to the core, you derived pleasure from the pain others inflicted upon you. 

Sure, it was a little screwed up ((or maybe even a lot)), but that’s what made you two so perfect for each other. You satisfied each other’s needs so completely, and so uniquely that no one else could ever compare. It was like you needed each other to practically survive.

He smiled again and kissed the side of your neck. It was gentle and sweet, but the hell if it was going to last. As he knew he would, he almost immediately sank his teeth deeply and sharply into your sensitive flesh in such a way that tears sprang to your eyes, and a cry of pain left your lips. Your back arched up in response and you grabbed at the sheets, whimpering through soft moans of pleasure.

Ah, he knew what you liked so well…For you, pain and pleasure were two of a kind, and they turned you on in amazing ways when combined. 

As for him, well, your cry was enough to send a pleased shudder through his body. You had the sweetest, most beautiful voice when you made such sounds. He could never get enough of it. He craved it.

Marionette pulled away and studied the mark on your neck. Oh, it would become something much worse than a simple hickey, and he liked it. The marks he inflicted upon you were unique, and anyone would know immediately who had caused them. Anyone would be able to tell who you belonged to. Who you would always belong to.

“Don’t you dare mess with me this time,” you said suddenly, looking at him with a flare of anger in your eyes.

His lips curled into a smirk. He hadn’t been planning on it, and he hadn’t given any signals that he might, but if you really wanted to believe he would…”It’s so fun to see you beg though,” he purred.

“I’ll kill you, I swear,” you said darkly. “I don’t care if you’re already dead. I swear to God that I will exorcise your ass.”

Marionette laughed and grinned down at you. “I love it when you get so violent. If it helps though, always dropping off like usual is just as agonizing for me as it is for you.”

“I doubt that,” you muttered flatly.

He looked amused. “((Y/n)), you have no idea what it’s like to suddenly stop with someone like you. Someone so absolutely desirable,” He caught a bit of your hair and let it slip through his fingers. “I have to force myself to do it.”

“Then why do it at all?”

“I’m crazy. Since when do I ever use reasoning? Besides, maybe I’m a bit masochistic, too.”

“Well, if it’ll keep you in bed, I could stab you,” you offered.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss you. As the bite before, it began as a gentle brush of the lips against yours and a tender kiss—but it swiftly evolved into something almost…animalistic. He kissed you so hard that it hurt, and he wasted no time capturing the whole of your mouth with his tongue, and then forcing your own into meek obedience. You didn’t even dare to fight back through these hot and heavy kisses, either.

Let’s face it, you loved it when he controlled you no matter how it was done. You craved the feeling of being dominated. You were comfortable with your place of submission. Maybe, in all truth and honesty, you were the real Puppet, and he was just your Puppeteer instead.

He nipped and tugged at your lower lip, slicing the flesh with his teeth. A whimper left you, and you reached up to slide your fingers under his shirt collar and grasp his shoulders. You dug your nails into his flesh with such a ferocity that you punctured his skin and made him gasp. He pulled away, looking down at you with shocked onyx eyes.

“Thought you said you were a masochist, too,” you teased, forcing your nails further into his flesh.

You did so out of pure curiosity as to his reaction, and he didn’t disappoint. A shudder rippled through him, a soft gasp almost like a moan leaving him to fill the silence. His cheeks were tinted a light, turned-on pink, and his eyes were dark with lust.

So, he really did have a masochistic side. Why were you not surprised?

You dragged your nails along his collar and chest, going as far as the collar of his shirt would allow. In a starved, almost desperate and hungry way, he kissed you. His mouth moved against yours quickly and feverishly, making your heart race within your chest. 

His hands moved along your body, over your hips, along your belly—all the way to your breasts where he squeezed them in the same way you’d previously gripped the sheets. 

“Marion!” you gasped against his mouth, heat rushing to your cheeks as a cry left you once again.

He kissed you again, desire in each touch of the lips.

You’d never seen him so absolutely turned on before. Truth be told, you didn’t think this level of such a thing was even possible. And all because you’d scratched him a little.

Okay, maybe a lot but…

Who was the real masochist here? You, or him? 

Who was even that actual sadist? For some reason, you loved the feeling off small droplets of his warm blood pooling up around your nails. For some reason…it turned you on.

Talk about a surprising twist of events.

Were you really going to complain though? If he actually stayed and allowed you to finally achieve that climax you so desperately craved, would that really be a bad thing? 

No, you were perfectly fine with it. Game on, Marionette.

You slid your fingers from his shoulders, and reached down to grab the hem of his shirt meaningfully. He grabbed it from you and ripped the article of clothing off in what had to be record timing. It disappeared over the side of your bed, and you couldn’t help but think, Good riddance.

You could live in a world with Marionette running around with now clothes, after all. 

He was beautiful. Granted, all of the animatronics really were ((seriously. Apparently, death does brilliant things for one’s appearance and complexion)), but with his slender and perfect body and soft, porcelain pale skin, Marionette was just gorgeous.

He kissed you again even as he worked on kicking the rest of his clothes away. You reached up and tangled your fingers in his hair. When you gave a pull, his breath hitched.

“Masochist,” you mumbled against his lips, smiling faintly.

“Sadist,” he muttered.

“Damn straight,” you laughed, gouging your nails down his back, right along his spine. 

You made absolute trenches this time, tearing through his pale skin like it was made of tissue paper. The wounds quickly began sealing themselves up though. Being already dead, he, like the rest of the animatronics, couldn’t sustain any injuries in human form. You didn’t quite get it yourself, but you were kind of jealous of that ability…

At the feeling of you ripping through his flesh, Marionette gave a soft cry of his own, something you’d never heard before. Damn, did it turn you on though.

He dipped down for another kiss, utterly attacking your lips. Breathing became an irrelevant thought as his mouth worked against your fiercely and hungrily. It was a long while before either of your bothered to break away for air though. At that point, your heartbeat was a wild drumbeat, and you felt so, so hot for him. More than ever before.

His hands slid around your back, cool to the touch, and his fingers swiftly unclasped your bra without fumbling at all. Like his clothes had, it vanished over the side of the bed, letting your voluptuous breasts bounce free from their restraints.

“In a rush?” you teased.

“I fucking hate you,” he grumbled against your breasts. “In a good way though.”

“A good wa—“ you began with a short laugh.

He nipped at your right breast sharply, making your draw in a shocked breath.

“Mary!” you yelped, wincing.

Despite the pinching feeling though, slight pleasure shot through you. Especially as his warm mouth worked heavenly wonders there, rasping tongue sending tingles of pleasure through your body and your lower regions.

His free hand, however, skimmed down your belly. One lone, finger slid into your folds though, momentarily fiddling with your clit, which made your body tense up with sudden delight, before coming out covered in a sweet stickiness. 

“You really do get off on hurting me, don’t you?” he teased, gazing up at you with a glint in his onyx eyes. “You’re even more wet than usual.”

“Maybe a little,” you admitted.

“Or a lot,” he grinned.

He smeared the wetness from his finger down the scratch he’d left down your chest previously. Then, he licked it away. The warm rasp of his tongue drew a fresh new sting from the scratch, and you breathed out shakily. 

His hand drifted back to your heat a moment later, but you stopped him.

“Just do it,” you said. “Please?”

“Now who’s in a hurry?” he smiled.

At this point, you were fed up with all the foreplay. You couldn’t bear it anymore. You needed him inside you now! Otherwise, you might just die.

“Please!” you repeated, a desperate tone to your voice.

“Mmmm…I do so love to hear you beg,” he sighed admiringly.

“Mary!!” you pleaded.

He didn’t say anything else. Instead, he moved his hand to your hip and, without warning, rammed into your heat, nearly tearing your walls in the act and filling you with one ruthless, strong stroke. You couldn’t bring yourself to breathe for a moment, but when you did it was husky and labored. Tears stung your eyes, and the rush of blood to your cheeks burned as he sheathed himself deeply within you. You squeezed your eyes shut, and had to bite your hand to stifle a whimper.

“Damn, you’re so tight,” his own breath hitched in delight.

You couldn’t even respond. It hurt so much, but so well! A delicious pressure almost immediately built up in your waist, and, seeing the look on your face, Marionette knew your pain was not an opportunity to waste. You might kill him if he dared.

He kissed along your jaw and to your ear, then nipped the lobe. “No mercy,” he whispered teasingly, enticingly, as he nuzzled your neck.

Then, he sank his teeth into the crook of your neck and shoulder just as he slid out from you, then back in with a vengeance. A strangled cry tore from your throat and your own teeth released your hand so that you could wrap your arms around his neck. His back took the place of the sheets, your nails digging into him to help you cope with and endure this new pain.

He pounded into you, as he’d said, without an ounce of mercy. Each thrust of his solid erection produced some moan or scream from you though, agonized and yet pleased beyond belief. As he did though, over and over again Marionette bit into your heated flesh until your sweat-slicked skin was covered in darkening double crescent marks along your neck, shoulders, arms and breasts.

Never did you have to demand for him to pick up the pace, or work harder. He went above and beyond anything you ever could’ve wanted, and you loved it. Your body ached, trembled and pulsed with such a surplus of absolute pleasure and satisfaction. Nothing in life could ever compare to the adrenaline rush he was giving you!

You wrapped your legs around his waist, and your hips moved up and rolled against his, your body trying as hard as possible to get him deeper within you, if such a thing was even possible.

However, that pressure in your abdomen began to increase. It was like a dull ache, and though you loved it, you were afraid of it. Your climax could very well mean the end.

It was a horrific thought. Your body was on full, amazing assault by Marionette. Tears were streaming down your cheeks, a mix of joy and agony combined. 

“Scream for me, ((Y/n)),” Marionette purred into your ear, his own heavy breathing masked far better than yours. “Say my name.”  
You gazed up at him, at that devilish, taunting smirk. After another deep, hard thrust, you couldn’t help but breathe out his name.

“Marion…!!” you gasped out.

“Louder~” he sang.

Your back arched up, you squeezed your eyes shut. You didn’t think you could handle this amount of pleasure much longer.

“Marion!!” you cried.

“I did say scream!” he dug his nails into your hip forcefully, demandingly.

Something new happened then as he hit some special little spot within you that made you gasp and moan excitedly. Your G-Spot, sending wave after wave of mind-blowing pleasure through your almost fully spent body.

A smirk curled his lips, and you got the feeling he’d been avoiding that spot up until just now. The bastard.

Now that he’d made a move upon it though, he began a full-on assault. Ramming into that spot so hard and so amazingly that you could’ve sworn you could see stars.

You threw your head back into the pillows as that pressure in your waist suddenly overflowed and snapped. It was like a dam had broken within you. Your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave, and a scream of pure, untainted, undefiled ecstasy left your lips, Marionette’s name with it.

“Marionette!!!”

“Good girl,” he purred breathlessly, voice a tad strained.

Your lover buried his face into the crook of your neck. The feeling of you closing around on him in such a deliciously tight manner had sent him over the edge with you. His release followed yours, your name leaving his lips as a breathy moan.

“((Y/n))…!”

You fell back against the mattress, your breasts heaving and jiggling with every shaky breath. Marionette hovered over you for a few moments longer though, his breathing harsh. Then, with a pleased sigh, he slid out from your body and collapsed next to you.

“I hate you…” you panted, “for always…keeping that from me…”

“I hate me for that, too,” he mumbled into the sheets.

You laughed breathlessly and rolled over to face him. His arm slid around your body immediately to pull you close.

“I’m going to be so sore in the morning though,” you sighed.

“Good. You can call the day off because I’m not letting you leave.”

“Why?” you asked.

He pushed himself up with one arm and kissed your shoulder. “Because I’m calling for round two, and three, and four, and as many as I possibly can.”

“What? I doubt even you could manage that,” you said.

His eyes glittered at the challenge you presented with those words. “Wanna bet?”


	3. Human!Freddy X Reader X Human!Bonnie Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many people requested for me to e-mail this after I posted the preview, like, a year ago. I just didn't have the time though! So, I've decided to post it! Please forgive any spelling errors--I did not have time to run it past an Editor, seeing as I am currently working without one...Oh, well! I hope you enjoy~!

“Keys, keys, keys…They’ve got to be in here somewhere…” you mutter to yourself as you dig around your bag, “I should’ve left work twenty minutes ago!”

“Looking for something?” a voice purrs.

You look up from your bag and over your shoulder, “Yeah, actually. Have you seen my—“ you freeze.

Bonnie was leaning against the wall by the kitchen doorway. And guess what was dangling from one of his fingers. Your keys, of course.

You scowl, eyes darkening with anger, “Give them back.”

“Why would I do that?” he says with a smile, “Why don’t you stay the night?”

“Uh, no. Hand them over.”

“Not unless you can catch me first,” he says, eyes sparkling mischievously as he turns and darts out of the kitchen.

“Are you kidding me?” you yell after him, “What are you, a little kid?!”

“If you want to be technical about it, I kind of am!” he laughs, disappearing from sight.

“Jerk!” you snarl.

You get no response.

Annoyed, you look at the clock hanging on the wall. There was still an hour and a half left until midnight. Plenty of time to catch Bonnie, beat him to death, then leave before Mike arrived for his shift. Grumbling under your breath, you grab your bag ((wouldn’t want to leave it where Bonnie could return and snatch other things from it)) and then run out of the kitchen after Bonnie. The pizzeria was dark, most of the lights having been shut off for the night, but you knew the layout pretty well. Besides, every now and then you could hear Bonnie’s laughter and the jangle of your keys, loud enough for you to be able to follow.

He was so dead once you caught him.

Following Bonnie this way and that, it wasn’t long before you ended up backstage. However, it was empty tonight, except for Bonnie leaning back against the wall, spinning your keys around one finger lazily. Freddy and Chika were nowhere to be seen though.

“Hand them over,” you growl, “I’m not playing any of your stupid games.”

“What if it’s not a game though?” he asks you, watching the keys spin.

“What the hell are you talking about?” you ask, raising an eyebrow.

“What if it’s a punishment?” his crimson eyes settle on you and his lips curl into a smug smirk.

“Huhuhuhu…” someone laughs.

You shriek loud enough to make a banshee go deaf, whirling to face the brown-furred bear that stood just a few feet behind you. Weirdly, Freddy’s eyes were glowing almost demonically. Since when could he do that?

“W-Wait a sec--!” you yelp, heart rate speeding up dangerously.

“You kind of deserve it for humiliating us like you did,” Bonnie says casually, studying his nails, “Besides, it’s about time we finally stuffed you into that suit.”

“You would kill me just because I made you two kiss?!” you give him a look of absolute disbelief, “Do you realize how ridiculous that is?!”

“I’m mentally fucked up, remember?” he grins.

Freddy advances.

“For God’s sake, you are not going to kill me!” you yell angrily, “I’m sick of this! Jeez!”

Freddy’s arms lock around you and press your back against his chest, lifting you a few inches off the ground ((bear hug—lol)). You scream again, thrashing around and kicking, “This hurts, you idiot! Knock it off!”

“How about this. Why don’t we make a deal, ((y/n))?” Bonnie says.

“Sorry, I don’t trust psycho morons,” you snap.

“We could switch punishments. Exchange death for something much less painful, but not necessarily something you’d be comfortable doing. In fact, you’d hate us even more I bet. But, you’ll stay alive,” he says, “I’m not going to tell you what said alternative punishment might be though. It’ll be a little mystery. Would you choose it anyways?”

“Be a little more specific here!” you snap.

“I told you, I’m not going to tell you what it is,” he says, “Not unless you choose it. So, suit or secret?”

“I don’t know!” you snap.

“Suit it is, then,” Bonnie shrugs.

Freddy moves forward, carrying you over to part of the curtain. Bonnie pushes the curtain aside, and guess who stood there. The damn cat animatronic from a couple nights ago! Her back was to you both, the part of it opened and baring his metal innards.

“No!” you shriek, “Okay, okay! Alternative! Alternative!”

“Really? Sure about that? You can’t get out of that one if you choose it,” Bonnie warns.

“Who cares?! I pick it! Okay? I pick that one!”

“100% sure?”

“120% sure!” you snap.

Freddy pauses.

You glare at Bonnie, breathing hard from both fear and anger, “What is it, then? Spill it, you purple-haired bastard.”

Still holding you, Freddy shifts into his human form. You hear his musical chuckle and feel his warm breath along your skin, making the sensitive hairs on the back of your neck prick up.

“You know us well enough, ((Y/n)),” he says ((and you could practically hear the smirk he was making at this point)), “Can’t you make a guess?”

“I can, but I’m scared to,” you mutter.

You feel his tongue run along the rim of your ear, making your face heat up in embarrassment. You struggle in his arms, “Don’t do that! It feels weird!”

“Sure you can’t make that guess?” Bonnie asks, smiling mischievously.

“Let me guess. You’re going to turn me into your little sex slave for the next couple of hours,” you say, rolling your eyes, “Can’t think of anything original? Jeez, you two are so cliché!”

“Maybe just a little,” Freddy purrs, lips grazing over the nape of your neck, “But, then again, whoever came up with that idea must’ve been a brilliant person. It’s a very good idea, isn’t it? Fun, too.”

“Says you!”

“Says me, too,” Bonnie smiles, “But, remember what I said? You absolutely cannot back out of this.”

“Yes I can. I can do whatever I want. I’ll scream, and then Chika, Foxy, and Goldie will murder you two,” you say smugly.

“Actually, that won’t work. They’re not even here,” Bonnie says in an equally smug tone.

“Hunh?! Why not?!”

“Out in town. Don’t know why or what for, but at least they’re out of the way,” Freddy says, “They won’t be back until midnight. That gives us at least an hour with you.”

And there’s a lot you can do in an hour…Shit…You think.

“What about the owner then?” you snap.

“Left early.”

“I’ll make a run for it.”

“Doors are locked, and I have your keys,” Bonnie says, holding up the ring of keys.

“Damn you both!” you growl in frustration, “I hope whenever you two do pass on, you go to hell!”

“Harsh,” Freddy says with mock hurt.

“I wouldn’t say it if you didn’t deserve it!” you snap.

“Whatever,” he says, trailing the tip of his tongue from just below the curve of your jaw to the base of your neck.

You shudder involuntarily, then blush hard, “Knock it off!”

“If you just go with it, it won’t be as big a punishment,” Bonnie advises.

“All this just because I made you two kiss?” you complain.

“Yep,” Bonnie says, pushing a loose lock of your hair behind you ear.

“Yeah, well. This isn’t happening and I’m leaving,” you mutter.

“No you’re not,” Freddy says, smiling a little too sweetly.

“Oh, really. How are you going to stop me?” you snap.

The two boys exchange a rather evil grin, then turn to you and ask in perfect, unnerving sync, “How do you feel about bondage, ((y/n))?”

Oh…Uh-oh…

~

They had a bedroom. A fucking bedroom. Where had they even gotten a bedroom? You didn't know, but apparently they had a secret room all their own behind the backstage area. Not that is was like a real bedroom. It was kind of like a dorm, which made sense seeing as there wasn't enough room in the pizzeria to hide and cut off three different hidden rooms. Instead, it was just a big huge room with three beds, one having a curtain to cut it off from the rest of the room--probably Chika's area of the room, though she had more space than she probably needed. Typical Chika.

"Where the hell do you guys even get the money to do this stuff?" you mutter.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how much money this place makes weekly, alone? There's plenty to burn," Bonnie says.

"We don't really use this room much," Freddy shrugs though, "It's a hell of a lot more comfortable than backstage though."

"Oh, great. I'm going to get raped, but, hey! At least it'll be somewhere comfy and cozy," you say dryly, "Wow. Just, wow."

"You're no fun," Bonnie pouts.

"My arms are twisted behind my back, I'm tired, and I'm cranky. Besides, I don't like being touched," you grumble.

"We'll fix that," Freddy assures you.

They guide you over to one of the beds ((Freddy's or Bonnie's--you didn't know or give a crap)) and, of course, Freddy momentarily pinned you down while Bonnie disappeared for a second to dig around under the bed for something.

"You're not struggling as much anymore," Freddy notes.

"I've decided to let you two get away with this," you say, "Hell, I'll even play along. I absolutely will tell the owner afterwards though. Then I'll freaking dismantle you both."

Freddy laughs his usual disgustingly perfect and smug laugh, "I like the attitude, but you're kind of ruining things. This isn't a punishment if you like it."

"I never said anything about liking it. Believe me, I'll hate every moment of it," you grumble, "Every damn second will be torture, happy?"

"Very much so," he smiles and kisses you briefly on the lips.

"Found 'em~!" Bonnie sings, holding up two pairs of handcuffs triumphantly.

"Where the hell do you even get handcuffs?" you mutter.

"Bonnie dated a police officer for a while. Very lovely woman. Kinky, too," Freddy smiles mischievously.

"And then you stole her from me," Bonnie glares at him.

"I told you, she came onto me!" Freddy protests, "I didn't do anything!"

"Wow. Aren't you a great guy," you mutter, rolling your eyes at Freddy.

"Whatever," Freddy mutters, then snatches the handcuffs from Bonnie.

He cuffs your left wrist, then snaps the other half around one post of the bed. Then he takes the second pair and cuffs your right wrist to the right post.

"This isn't even right!" you complain.

"Well, we did ask you how you felt about bondage," Bonnie says sweetly, "You should've known this was coming.

"Doesn't make me any less angry," you grumble, then say a bit smugly, "Good luck getting my shirt and bra off though with these on me."

"We've already solved that problem," Freddy holds up a rather wicked looking switchblade.

"You wouldn't dare!" you gasp, "This is my favorite shirt!! No fair! And how am I supposed to leave without a shirt?!"

"Personally, I don't have any problem with you staying the night," Freddy purrs.

"You're evil," you growl.

"You said you'd let me have my way," he points out.

"Yeah, I will. Hurry up and freaking rape me already so I can leave," you grumble, "Then I'll murder you both later tomorrow."

Bonnie rolls his eyes, "Dramatic much?"

"Fuck you," you snap at him.

"Have a little patience, will you?" he teases.

"Dork," you mutter.

Freddy gets to work cutting away your shirt down the front and along the sleeves. You practically wanted to cry as you watched the fabric tear away. It really was your favorite shirt. You only sighed though when the scraps were tossed away. Your poor, poor shirt.

"Hurry up," Bonnie complains.

"Oh, shut it," Freddy mutters to him.

"Yeah, shut it, Bonnie," you growl.

The purple-haired boy narrows his eyes at you both. Freddy, meanwhile, cuts away your bra--which also happened to be your favorite. Ohhh, your poor bra and shirt. 

"This isn't fair!" you complain yet again, straining against the cuffs in frustration, "I want to go hooooome!!! I want to go to beeeed!! I want to sleeeep!!"

"You want to take care of the rest?" Freddy turns to Bonnie, utterly ignoring your whining.

"Yes!" he says a bit too eagerly.

Freddy moves aside, now sitting beside you.

You glare at Bonnie, but he simply smiles cheerfully and drapes himself over you, "Don't be so cranky, ((Y/n))," he says, kissing you in a way that you supposed was meant to be sweet, "I promise it won't be too bad."

His hands slide along your sides, then your hips, and then he slips his hands in the back pockets of your jeans--basically cupping your butt in a way that made you blush pretty damn hard.

"K-Knock it off!" you yelp.

He chuckles and kisses you again--harder this time though. He slips his hands out from your pockets and pushes himself back up. Then he unbuttons and unzips your jeans, hooking his thumbs in the waist band and tugging them down your legs. They get thrown into the pile of scraps, but at least they hadn't been shredded, too.

And so you were left in just your panties. They simply vanished a second later though, joining the pile.

"Don't stare at me," you grumble as both Bonnie and Freddy's eyes roam your body lustfully.

"But you're beautiful," Freddy says, "Why wouldn't we stare?"

"It creepy, okay?" you mumble, blushing a bit and looking away.

"You're shy!" Bonnie giggles, "That's adorable!"

You glare at him, "If I tear your ears off while you're in robotic mode, will you still have ears as a human?" you growl.

Bonnie reaches up to touch the top of his head worriedly, as though you might actually tear his ears off despite him not even having those stupid rabbit-y things at the moment.

"No tampering with the animatronics," Freddy reminds you with an amused smile.

"No sexual harassment among employees," you snap.

Freddy rolls his eyes and the kisses your breast way too intimately. You squeak nervously, your face heating up, "H-Hey!"

He ignores you and moves up to kiss your neck. Oooh, you hated how it made your heart speed up in your chest and your skin tingle deliciously. He was dead. So very dead.

Bonnie quickly joins him, kissing and licking the other side of your neck affectionately.

"S-stop it, guys!" you complain.

It felt good. It wasn't supposed to feel good. You were supposed to hate it. Hate. It. What you felt sooo was not hate. It should've been hate. Why wasn't it hate?

"Stop!" you whine, "That feels weird!"

"You're inexperienced, aren't you?" Freddy notes.

You stiffen, "Shut up," you snap.

"Oooh. Do you think she's still a virgin?"

"That would explain a lot, actually," Freddy says, "The whole time she's worked here, she really hasn't been able to stand any intimate touches, has she?"

"She looked ready to kill when she was touched," Bonnie agrees.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" you growl, "And, no, I am not a virgin!"

"Then why do you get so mad whenever someone touches you?" Freddy asks, kissing your jaw.

"I had a bad experience in high school, alright?!" you snap at him, "I have reasons to hate this kind of contact!"

"Hmmm..." both Freddy and Bonnie pull away from you and sit up.

You glare at the two while they have a very brief whispered conversation that you couldn't hear. After a minute or two, they look back to you.

"Okay, this is no longer a punishment," Freddy says, "It's therapy."

"Therapy rape. Sooo much better," you mutter.

"It's not rape. We've decided to do you a favor. What was it about that high school thing that you hated so much?" Bonnie asks.

"I dunno. It just didn't do anything for me. He was too violent during it all," you say, shrugging, "I'm over it now, but it kind of eternally ruined sex for me."

"And that's why you don't screw stupid teenagers. At that age, they don't know shit," Freddy says, "Bonnie and I are much more experienced though."

"Oh, do tell me about all of the times you've screwed each other," you say dryly, "Let me guess, Bonnie screams like a slutty gay little bitch."

"What makes you think I would be submissive in that situation?" Bonnie asks a little defensively.

"He's a bear, you're a rabbit. Do the math. Predator and prey, ya know?"

"Okay, off of that topic," Freddy rolls his eyes, "And we have never hooked up with each other, by the way. I don't swing that way. I meant with girls, okay? We have experience with girls. And guys, in Bonnie's case. Whatever. The point is we're smarter and more edumacated."

"Edumacated?" you snort.

"Shut up for a second, will ya?" he scowls at you, "As I was saying--"

"We can fix your little past experience," Bonnie says, "Replace it with a better one."

"Oh, so you two are gonna make me absolutely enjoy being raped so that I can go back to being a slut, right?"

"You're far from a slut," Bonnie rolls his eyes, "Jeez, you act like a nun regarding that stuff."

"Forgive me for having a little purity."

"You've sort of got the right idea though," Freddy allows, "Minus the slut part. Call it sex therapy."

"There's no such thing as sex therapy."

"There is now!" Bonnie chimes in.

"But you have to trust us," Freddy says.

"You handcuffed me. As if I'd trust you."

"We'll unlock them," he rolls his eyes, "Jeez, you're so picky."

"You know what? Fine. You can try to fix my past experiences. Good luck though," you mutter.

"Get the keys," Freddy says.

"But I like her tied up," Bonnie whimpers.

"Shut up."

"Fine," Bonnie sighs, slipping off of the bed to dig around under it again.

"This isn't going to work," you tell Freddy flatly.

"You'll see. It will," he says.

You roll your eyes, "Whatever you say."

"Here," Bonnie tosses Freddy a ring of tiny keys a bit glumly.

Freddy finds the rights keys, then leans over to unlock one pair of handcuffs, then the other. You rub your wrists to work your circulation back into your hands, "That feels better," you mutter, sitting up.

You sigh and then look back at Freddy and Bonnie, "Okay, if you two really one to try this, then I have one issue. I'm stark naked here, and you two are fully dressed," you say, "Strip down, boys."

Freddy smirks, "Would you like us to do a strip tease for you, too?"

"Just get naked before I change my mind," you mutter.

The two do as told, quickly tearing away their clothes within what you probably assumed to be record time. While you didn't quite want to look, the temptation was too great to resist. You had to take a little peek.

Daaamn. They were fiiiiine.

Bonnie wasn't too big on the muscular department, but he was slender and lean in an attractive and kind of sexy way. Freddy was kind of the opposite though. Slender, but also pretty damn well built muscularly. Part of you wanted to drool.

"Am I that sexy?" Freddy purrs.

You throw a pillow at him, "Oh, shut it!"

He laughs and then tosses the pillow back, "We're naked now, mistress," he teases, "Any other commands?"

"I don't know," you sigh, "I'm inexperienced, so how the hell would I know?"

"You know how to kiss though, don't you?"

"Well, yeah..."

Freddy climbs back up onto the bed and you tried so very hard not to stare at any more private areas. No way would you be caught oogling that. It just wasn't going to happen.

Grinning mischeivously, Bonnie slips up beside you, and, again, you have to work not to stare.

"Uhm...I'm pretty sure I can only kiss one guy at once," you mutter.

"We know, but it's more fun this way. Besides, we both need something to do," he says, smiling, "Do you think I would just sit by and watch Bonnie fuck you?"

"Probably not."

"And I wouldn't do the same if it were Freddy," Bonnie says, leaning over to nuzzle your neck, one of his hands resting on your hip.

You blush. So we were back to this again.

Freddy kisses along your jaw, then your cheek, your forehead, your eyelids, the tip of your nose, and finally your mouth. It was a kind of tender and slow kiss that you hadn't thought him capable of, but it still sent sparks of electricity through your veins. Bonnie drags his tongue down your neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking at the sensitive skin just below your jaw, drawing a very soft sighing moan from you. You had no doubt there would be several hickies there later. 

"Two guys is weird though," you mumble.

"Not really. Actually, it's pretty common," Freddy says.

"It doesn't bother you? I thought guys hated this kind of stuff."

"Maybe some, but I, personally, am indifferent," Freddy says.

"I kind of like it," Bonnie says.

You could've sworn that he sneaked a peek at Freddy's ass ((which was, admittedly, a pretty nice ass)).

Freddy kisses you again, though a tad more heatedly, and your eyes flutter shut again. His mouth moved against yours passionately, his tongue prying playfully for entrance. You surprised yourself by parting your lips for his tongue to snake into your mouth.

You feel Bonnie's lips moving further along your shoulder as he shifts so that he is more behind than beside you, resting back against the headboard and pulling you back to lean against him. His hands glide along your sides, brushing over some sensitive skin near your breasts and making you shudder slightly. Then he squeezes your hips a little before trailing his fingertips down and over and along the insides of your thighs. 

Your breath hitches painfully audibly. 

You could practically feel Freddy smirking into the kiss, and Bonnie smirking against the nape of your neck.

You're quickly distracted from that thought though when Freddy's tongue demands more of your attention, teasing and twining with your own in a heated dance. 

Your breath comes in excited, erotic pants. Jeez, were you really that turned on by this?

Freddy's nails trail lightly along your belly, and it almost tickled. You had to fight a giggle, even, smiling against Freddy's lips and trying so hard not to laugh. You heard him chuckle softly though before nipping playfully at your bottom lip.

"Still considering this rape?" Freddy asks, sounding amused.

"Having second thoughts..." you mumble.

You'd almost entirely forgotten about Bonnie though until you felt his hands prying your thighs apart. You momentarily lose your balance and fall into Freddy, but he just laughs softly and wraps his arms around you, "You could be a little more gentle," he chides Bonnie playfully.

"My bad."

You glance over your shoulder at Bonnie, scowling slightly, though it was half-hearted. He simply gives you a playful grin.

"Really helping to repair my trauma there, bud," you mutter with a roll of your eyes.

His arms wrap around your waist to tug you closer to him, "I'm sorry~" he purrs, nuzzling your hair aside and licking the shell of your ear.

You blush and shudder against him--in a good way, "Nnn..." you breathe softly.

"You're adorable when you make sounds like that," Bonnie murmurs flirtatiously as his arms fall from your waist and his fingertips glide along your inner thighs again.

Freddy kisses down your throat and chest, rasping his tongue over one perky nipple and nipping around it at the way-too-sensitive skin. You gasp softly and tangle your fingers in his silky brown hair.

Bonnie's fingers tease your clit, and you gave another gasp--this one louder and surprised and turning into a pleased moan halfway through. It felt amazing, sending a waves of pleasure through your body that made you tremble.

Unintentionally, you push up against Freddy and dig your nails into the back of his neck until you came very close to piercing the skin. He gives a soft little moan though, biting a little harshly the sensitive mound of flesh. You didn't even notice the pain though, if there was any.

Bonnie inserts one long, slender digit into your core, swiftly followed by another and another. You wince at the feeling of being stretched out and whimper softly.

"Relax. You'll be fine," Bonnie murmurs soothingly in your ear.r

You could feel tears pricking at your eyes almost, but you fight them. You didn't give a crap how much it hurt. You absolutely would not cry. That simply wasn't you.

"It's only a temporary pain," Freddy assures you, kissing you on the lips once again.

"I know," you grumble, your voice a little shaky, "I've had sex before."

Bonnie makes a curling movement with his fingers and you cry out a little, burying your face in the crook of Freddy's neck when he straightens his fingers out again and begins to thrust them in and out of your core slowly.

Freddy trails his fingertips down your back in an attempt to soothe you.

Bonnie picks up the pace and you gouge your nails into Freddy's back, your breathing coming in harsh pants. You were almost certain that you were drawing blood now, but he didn't seem to mind. He would heal within moments anyways.

You feel a faintly familiar pressure in your abdomen, between your hips and brace yourself for an oncoming orgasm. Not that it really comes. Bonnie slips his fingers out the moment he starts to feel you clench up, "Not yet," he says.

Then he raises his fingers up to his lips and licks one clean.

"That's weird," you mumble, still breathing hard.

"I like how you taste," he purrs, "You should really try it."

"Fine then," you mutter, grabbing Bonnie's wrist and licking his middle finger clean of your juices, sucking on it slightly.

You noticed Freddy watching with slight interest.

"Why don't you try?" you tease.

He blushes a bit nervously, and you could sense Bonnie blushing as well. Freddy steels himself though, "Fine then. After all, it turns you on, doesn't it?" he smirks at you.

Without another second of hesitation, Freddy grabs Bonnie's wrist and leans forward, licking and sucking his ring finger clean of any traces in a rather seductive manner. You heard Bonnie's breath hitch in his throat. 

"Happy now?" Freddy casts a sideways glance at you, looking smug.

"Oh, so very happy. That was kinky," you laugh playfully.

Freddy rolls his eyes at you in a good-natured way, then kisses your throat, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah...I think so," you mumble, laughter gone.

"Why can't I go first?" Bonnie complains.

"Because I said so," Freddy sticks his tongue out at the purple-haired boy, then looks to you, "Ready?"

You nod, then smirk a little smugly, now feeling more than a little bold and confident, "Oh, and Fazfuck? This was supposed to be a punishment, remember? After all, I was a bad girl, wasn't I?" you purr.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get what you deserve," he assures you with the same exact smug smirk you had given him, his eyes lighting up with the challenge.

And then without so much a warning sign, he thrusts into you--hard. You melt back against Bonnie, crying out. Jeez, it hurt worse then when Bonnie had been fingering you!

"Can't handle it?" Freddy teases, nuzzling your neck.

"I can handle it," you growl at him.

He pulls out until just the tip is left inside you, and then thrusts back in with incredible force. You gasp and cry out his name, "Freddy!"

His electric-blue eyes spark with approval.

Bonnie nuzzles the side of your neck, nipping here and there while his hands caressed and massaged your breasts.

"Nnn...A-Ahhh~!!" you moan as Freddy thrusts in and out of you with that insane pace that made your body tremble.

Your body arches up and you press yourself against him. At least you were adjusting to his size better now, and the pain was now just a dull ache being quickly washed away by pleasure.

"Freddy...!" you moan again.

His breathing was harsh and erotic against the side of your neck, and it made the sensitive flesh tingle wonderfully, adding to the pleasure.

Bonnie's breathing was also a bit labored, and you could pretty easily guess why. He squeezed your breasts a little harshly, but it just managed to turn you on more.

"((Y/n))..." Freddy breathes, his voice just a lustful growl as he nips at your collarbone hungrily.

"Th-There...!!" you gasp out when he rams into that one little spot that made your toes curl.

Freddy growls again, pounding into that spot harder and faster than ever. You could've sworn that you were starting to see stars! And, of course, you could feel the pain-like feeling at your waist, and could tell what it promised. You really felt like it was too soon.

Your rake your nails down his back. His skin, like yours, was slick with a fine layer of sweat.

And then it happened. You tightened around Freddy's hardened member and came just before he did, throwing your head back so that it rested on Bonnie's shoulder, arching your body up one last time, and once again crying out Freddy's name so loudly that you imagined anyone that might've been in the pizzeria would've heard.

And then you went limp against Bonnie, trying to catch your breath. Freddy paused for a moment, then kissed your lips softly and pulled out, "You did pretty good," he says, resting beside you.

"My turn then~" Bonnie practically sings, shifting your positions so that now it was him who hovered over you.

You fall back onto the mattress, no longer having to lean against him.

"Ready for round two?" Bonnie purrs.

"I honestly have no idea, but go for it," you murmur, kissing the side of his neck affectionately.

Being penetrated by Bonnie didn't felt nearly as bad as when Freddy had first entered you. He was much more gently, and you only felt a slight lingering twinge of pain that made you wince just a tiny bit.

Freddy occupies himself with tracing random patterns into your skin with the tips of his fingers. Whether they were really meant to affect you or not, his touch had your nerves reacting with that excited little tingle.

But your attention was more occupied by Bonnie at the moment. He wasn't nearly as rough or overeager as Freddy. Instead, he worked at a steady, deep-thrusting pace that you found delicious. You drew his mouth down to yours so that you could kiss him, your tongue tracing over his lower lip playfully while you pressed your body to his.

He found your G-spot in record time though, thrusting into it roughly and making you moan out his name, "Bonnie~!!!"

Another thrust and you buried you face into the crook of his neck, panting once again and as hard as ever. 

Then another thrust. You bit the side of his neck instinctively, teeth sinking into his flesh in a way that, once again, probably should've drawn blood. You feel an excited ripple go through his body, crimson eyes darkening with heat and lust, and he pounds into that spot once again, hard enough that you cried out.

You wrap your legs around his waist, back arching up off of the bed so that your breasts were pressed up against his chest. You moan loudly and grasp his hair as another wave of pleasure sweeps through your body and jumpstarts your heart rate. You graze your teeth over his through, biting down again and feeling that ripple go through him. He was a bitee, you noticed with a smirk.

That pressure between your hips was building up again, and you kissed Bonnie heatedly to inform him that you were getting pretty damn close. He picks up his pace until it was almost animalistic in desire, making your body tremble and your toes curl. Your skin felt like you were on fire, and more of those delicious little moans were making their way past your lips.

The pressure intensified until you felt it just snap, and your second orgasm swept through your body like a tidal wave. You felt Bonnie's release as well, as he sighed out your name in a soft moan against your chest.

You went limp once again and he pulled out, nestling against you at your side, leaving you once again sandwiched between him and Freddy.

"We should do this more often," the brunette says.

"Agreed," Bonnie says.

"Agreed," you breathe.

"Unfortunately, it's half an hour past midnight," Freddy says.

"I'm just going to fall asleep here then..." you mumble tiredly, your eyes already drifting shut.

Both boys wrapped their arms around you protectively while you quickly drifted off. Once you breathing became deeper and more even and they were certain you were asleep, Bonnie looked to Freddy across you, "Do you think we should tell her they were eavesdropping?"

Freddy smiles. So he wasn't the only one that had heard Chika, Foxy, and Goldie whispering outside the door. Mike had probably been listening in, too, from the backstage camera's audio.

"Nah. She'll find out in the morning."

Bonnie laughs softly and kisses your cheek, being careful not to wake you, and Freddy nuzzles your neck, lacing his fingers with yours while Bonnie does the same with your other hand.


	4. Human!Golden Freddy X Reader Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffffyyyyyyy!!
> 
> Oh...And I'm sorry if you can't tell what is a thought and what isn't. The Archive's posting system...it hates italics for some reason, and I'm too busy to find a solution for it at the moment.

You wake up late into the afternoon, the bright sunlight peering into your room through your window finally forcing you out of your coma-like sleep. You push yourself up with one arm, rubbing your eyes tiredly with your free hand. Never before had you ever slept so deeply or peacefully, and the reason for that was lying next to you, his arm wrapped around your waist protectively. You glance over at Goldie, not surprised to find him gazing up at you through thick lashes.

“Morning,” you say, voice soft.

Goldie reaches up to skim his fingertips along your cheek gently, “Good morning,” he murmurs, guiding your face down so that he could brush his lips against yours.

Your heart skips a beat in your chest and then resumes its rhythm, but at a much more rapid pace—all due to just that simple contact. Funny how just the little things could drive you crazy. Something you had just discovered last night.

As usual, yesterday Goldie had been wandering around town to escape the boredom of always being locked up in the pizzeria. Unfortunately, he hadn’t made it back before the owner had locked up and left, returning as you’d been about to drive home yourself. Not feeling happy about leaving him alone, you had invited him to spend the night at your house, on the condition that he not shift into his animatronic form while there ((it would just be too freaky)). Later that night though, you’d had some rather horrific nightmares. While that wasn’t all the unusual for you, Goldie actually comforting you was. In a matter of minutes, he had managed to chase all of your fears away through tender kisses and murmured words of comfort.

As you lay nestled in his arms that night, you had finally discovered the amount of affection your felt for Goldie, and the intense desire for his touches. Even his fingers simply twined with yours while you fell back to sleep made your heart race. It was a shocking and sudden development, but not an unpleasant one.

Goldie sits up and wraps his arms around you, pulling you onto his lap and nuzzling your neck affectionately, “Did you sleep well?”

“Wonderfully,” you breathe, heartbeat speeding up at the feeling of his warm breath ghosting over your skin.

“Good,” he says approvingly, placing a light kiss at the crook of your neck, “Are you hungry? I could go fix you some breakfast.”

“No. I want to stay here,” you say.

“I do, too,” he says, moving away, “But you have work in an hour, don’t you? I don’t want you to be late in. The owner will get upset.”

“Since when do you care?” you mutter, “I certainly don’t.”

Goldie flashes you a brilliant smile, “Get ready for work. I’ll go make you some breakfast.”

You sigh and reluctantly climb out of bed. Goldie follows suit, slipping his arms around your waist from behind and kissing your cheek affectionately before leaving your room.

You walk over to your closet, gathering up your work uniform. Then you leave your room and cross the hall to your bathroom. You switch the lights on and turn on the shower so that the water has time to heat up while you undress. You set your nightclothes aside, along with your uniform, and then step into the shower.

While you scrubbed at your skin and massaged shampoo into your hair, you thought back to last night. Goldie had been sweet last night, and affectionate for sure. However, it’s not as if things had gotten serious. You had shared a couple of small kisses—nothing too serious. Nothing like what you had so recently begun to crave.

Was Goldie maybe attracted to you? You certainly were to him now. You had no idea why you hadn’t realized this sooner, too. Goldie was always so sweet, kind, and friendly. He was there for you when he could be, always willing to help. Not to mention that he was insanely attractive as well, as perfect as any being could get.

How had you not developed these feelings sooner? On the other hand, maybe you’d always felt that way, but you’d just never noticed. Did he feel the same?

You rinse your hair out, closing your eyes and thinking to yourself as you do, It’s weird, the way I feel. One night, and just a few kisses and I adore him to the point of madness…Not to mention how I felt during those tiny kisses. How would it feel to…go all the way?

You shake your head, forcing that last thought out. There was no way you would dare to act on such new feelings. Besides, you weren’t the type of girl to just hook up with a guy out of nowhere.

Still…You think, I want to know…

You blush furiously. Even if you were curious about doing…that…with Goldie…How would you even go about it? You’d never even tried to seduce a guy before.

But who said you had to do it? A tiny voice in your mind whispers suggestively, Just walk down there naked and see what he does.

You shake your head. No. That was out of the option. Not going to happen.

You turn the water off and take a moment to wring your hair out before exiting the shower. You sigh and wrap a towel around your body. A glance in the mirror gives you an idea though.

Just in a towel wouldn’t be as weird, would it? You wonder.

After a moment, you just walk out of the bathroom in your towel.

Screw it, you think with a sigh.

You walk down the stairs and into the living room, then into the kitchen. Goldie was in there, looking around in your cabinets, still wearing his alternative outfit of a dark long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

“Find anything to make yet?” you ask him.

“I’m indecisive. You got ready quick,” Goldie notes, then glances at you over his shoulder.

You blush brightly, looking down at the floor.

“Well then,” Goldie says, dark eyes glinting appreciatively.

“Hey, uhm, Goldie?” you say, walking closer to him.

“Yes?” he asks distractedly.

“I had an idea,” you say, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck and nuzzling his collarbone.

“And that idea would be?” he asks, hands resting on your hips.

“Why don’t we just stay here?” you ask, “I can call in sick or something.”

“Lying? I didn’t think you were the type of girl, ((y/n)),” he purrs.

Your blush darkens, “Well…I thought that maybe we could just relax or something…Take a day off. Well, me, anyways.”

“Relax? Or did you have something else in mind?”

“Well…” you trail off, tracing vague patterns into his shoulder with one finger.

“Hey, ((y/n))?” Goldie says.

You glance up instinctively, only to have his lips meet yours. Your heart nearly stops beating then and there.

Unlike the few kisses you’d received the night before, this was something else. Not so hesitant and shy. These were much more passionate and fierce.

Told you it would work, the voice says smugly.

You ignore it, all of your attention immediately going to Goldie. You tilt your head to the side to deepen the kiss, twining your fingers into his hair. His hands roam further up your sides, to the edge of your towel. One tug and it falls away to the floor. You shiver as the air hits your wet skin, causing chill bumps to rise.

“Cold?” Goldie purrs, twining his fingers in your damp hair.

“A little,” you admit with a hesitant smile.

He kisses you again, “To bed then.”

“Hunh? Why?” you ask.

“Well, a bed is likely to be far more comfortable than the kitchen floor—unless you’re into that sort of thing,” he smiles wryly.

“Not really,” you admit, blushing.

“I thought so. Besides, it’s probably warmer, too,” he says, sweeping you up into his arms.

Told you it would work, the voice says smugly once again, sounding excited as well.

“You’re going to carry me?” you ask, a little surprised.

“Why wouldn’t I? More romantic, right?” he purrs.

“Yeah, I guess,” you say, blushing harder.

He grins and kisses you again.

 

~Five minutes later~

Five minutes later, you and Goldie lay nestled in your bed with your bodies twined intimately together. His mouth moved against your heatedly, making your heart flutter excitedly while you pressed yourself against him, craving the feeling of having contact with him. His tongue teased and toyes with yours in a playful manner. Your hands tangled themselves in his hair.

Throughout all of this, you could sense his delight and excitement that you had actually made a move on him. You sensed that maybe he'd been waiting for such a thing, and had been unable to do it himself. Maybe he'd shared your earlier doubts.

"Do you like me?" you ask curiously, pulling away for a moment.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" he smiles and kisses you forehead, "Yes, very much. I've been considering telling you for a while now, but for all I knew, you could've had a thing for Freddy, Bonnie, or Foxy."

"Not likely," you wrinkle your nose in distaste, "Freddy and Bonnie are too self-centered and conceited. Foxy hates my guts. And, honestly, you're smarter, nicer, sweeter, and more attractive than all of them. Combined."

"Really? I'm an exact replica of Freddy though," he points out.

"Not really. You guys may look a lot alike, but you're insanely differrent. Practically opposites," you say, "Besides, I might have a thing for blondes."

You run your fingers through his silky honey-blonde hair.

"Ah, so my only competition is Chika?"

You giggle, "Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

Goldie sighs contentedly and dips down for another kiss. You smile and kiss him softly and tenderly, like he'd done to you last night. Then you place a trail of soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck to as far as the collar of his shirt would allow.

"You know...I'm already naked here, so why don't you show a little skin here, too?" you murmur.

You hear him chuckle softly, then he pushes himself up so that he is almost straddling your waist. He grabs them hem of his shirt and pulls it off in one fluid movement, tossing it aside to somewhere unknown. You take a moment to marvel over and trace the muscles of his chest, "Are you sure you never work out?" you raise an eyebrow.

"Never. Somehow, it's natural," he says with a shrug, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Neither am I," you giggle, "Cute, smart, sweet, kind, and sexy."

You slide your arms over his broad shoulders as he leans over you once again. You lock your arms around his neck, nails teasing the skin at the back of his neck. He kisses your cheek, then your jaw, throat, collarbone, the valley between your breasts...

"Can I try something on you?" you ask him.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I just want to see something," you say, pushing yourself up.

He rises to meet you, "And that would be?"

You nuzzle his neck again, delicately scraping your teeth over the sensitive skin. He shudders slightly, but in a good way. Feeling encouraged by that, you bite down on the crook of his neck, sucking on the skin lightly until you have formed a mild hickey. You watch, fascinated, as it immediately smooths over and turns to the normal shade of his skin.

“Cool,” you breathe, “Wish I could do that.”

“Marks like that don’t last long,” he says, “They heal insanely easily.”

“I can tell,” you say, brushing your thumb over where the mark had been.

Goldie moves back so that he can brush his lips against yours, “You know…If you get to make a mark on me, I should be able to do it to you.”

“But yours just vanish,” you pout, “I can’t do that.”

“I’ll be gentle,” he says.

You flop back onto your pillows, considering with a sigh. Eventually, you glance up at him, “Alright then. Just don’t hurt me or anything, okay?”

He smiles, “When have I ever intentionally hurt you?”

“Never, I guess.”

“Then why would I start now?” he kisses your collarbone, lips dusting up along to the side of your neck.

His warm breath makes your skin tingle, and he kisses the side of your neck softly before grazing his teeth along the skin like you had done to him. A shudder ripples through your body, like he had done before. A pleased shudder. He nips at the base of your neck, drawing a faint gasp from you. When he is done, he casually flicks his tongue out on the mildly aching bite mark.

“It’s faint, I promise,” he assures you, “All the same, you might want to cover that area tomorrow unless you want anyone to know.”

‘Anyone’ being Freddy and Bonnie, both of whom would throw a bitch fit should they discover the marking. Because they were jealous assholes that couldn’t handle rejection.

“I don’t care if they know,” you say, “Maybe then they’ll back off.”

“If they continue to bother you, just say the word and I’ll drown them for you,” he says.

“But…Would that work? I mean, can that kill you guys?”

“I told you before, we’re technically still machines. Most machines don’t react well should they get too much water inside,” he points out.

“I see.”

“Don’t be getting too many ideas though,” he says with a smile.

“Me?” you bat your eyelashes innocently, “Oh, never.”

He kisses you again, smiling. Then, as before, he kisses his way down to your chest. One of his hands glides up along your thigh, then along your belly to your breast. Your heart rate picks up and your skin tingles as Goldie kisses his way up your other breast. His hand massages one breast while he experimentally rasps his tongue over the nipple of the other.

You let out a breathy sigh, back arching up slightly out of instinct and desire.

“Nn…Goldie,” you breathe.

He takes your perky nipple into his mouth and sucks on it playfully. His fingers tease your other breast.

Jeez, you had been turned on for the past twenty minutes, sure, but the added stimulation was just making it a hell of a lot worse. You were wanting him like you’d never wanted anyone or thing ever before. This was on the verge of almost turning into a flat out desperate need.

Thankfully, Goldie didn’t actually spend all that long focusing on your breasts. He switched for a moment, then kissed up your chest again to your neck. Your breathing was beginning to grow a little harder, and you noted that his was, too. He was feeling the same intense desire for you that you were feeling for him. You felt a bit excited over that.

“Are you ready?” he asks you.

Not just to know the answer. He wanted to know if you actually wanted to do this. If you were sure about hooking up with him.

Talk about sweet and considerate!

And your answer?

You nod, “Yeah.”

And that’s where things started to heat up. You two met eyes and your gazes locked for a moment. Then you both flew into the same frenzy of desire.

Your immediate objective became the rest of Goldie’s clothes. You absolutely had to get them off. The two of you worked together to tear away his pants and boxers until his hardened member was free of its restrains and his clothes had been thrown to a farther corner of your room.

Then you both return to kissing. Rushed, heated kisses with your tongues twisting passionately and your mouths moving against each other. Goldie’s hand trails along your belly and over to your hip, then he slides it down your thigh only to let it glide up again along your inner thigh. You squirm with anticipation as he teases your clit, sending waves of pleasure through you that made your toes curl.

“Goldie!” you gasp.

Man, his touch felt amazing.

Goldie slips one long, slender finger inside you, then another while he left heated and hungry kisses all over your body. You tangle your fingers in his honey-blonde hair as he leaves a trail of kisses down your belly and thrusts his finger in and out of you.

“Hah…” you moan softly, struggling to breathe right.

Your breathing came in harsh and ragged pants.

“Can you just do it?” you gasp out.

You weren’t all that sure how much of this you could take. It felt like an angel was touching you, and the feelings you got from it were so intense that your body trembled under his.

“You’re certain?” he asks again.

“Yes!”

He slips his fingers out from your core, pausing to lick them clean with a look of interest before kissing your neck, “If I do anything wrong, tell me, okay?”

As if you could do anything wrong here, you think wryly.

You could feel his hardness pressed against your core, turning you on even much if that was even possible. Excitement flooded your body and you pause to kiss him passionately on the lips.

And then he thrusts into you. You feel a small twinge of pain, but it is quickly washed away by the sudden pleasure that flooded through your body. It felt like you were being electrocuted, though not nearly as painful. Just the way it made your heart speed up. Your back arched off of the bed, and a long, soft moan escaped your kiss-swollen lips.

Goldie moved at a pace comfortable to both of you, but it was also sending more waves of pleasure through your body with each thrust. It was like he’d actual managed to find that special little spot within seconds. But, no. He hadn’t.

When he did though ((still rather quickly)), you turned into a panting, moaning mess underneath him, pressing your body to his and wrapping your legs around his waist. God, it felt amazing! Your body trembled from the intensity of the feeling, a thin layer of sweat beginning to cover your body.

It wasn’t long before you finally did reach your limit though. You felt a familiar tightening feeling in your waist,, the pressure of a very promising orgasm. When you released, your back arched up off the bed at an impossible angle as you moaned out Goldie’s name, and you clenched around Goldie, causing his release to follow yours.

You feel him pull out, and then had a bizarre empty feeling. Your entire body was far too spent already though for you to do anything to pull him back though.

Not that you needed to. Goldie tugged you into his arms and cradled you against his body tenderly, kissing your cheek sweetly, “I love you, ((y/n)),” he murmurs.

Happiness tingled throughout your entire body once those simple words left his perfect lips. You twisted around to kiss him on the mouth, “I love you, too, Goldie.”

He nuzzles your neck affectionately, “You should rest.”

“I don’t want to,” you protest.

It seemed like if you did, you would wake up to discover this experience had been nothing but a dream. The thought horrified you.

“Rest,” he urges you.

“You won’t leave?” you ask him, frowning worriedly.

“Never,” he murmurs.


	5. Human!Nightmare Fredbear X Reader Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn you...He's not the most caring of guys. In fact, he's rather aggressive. So beware a little non-consensual...moment. It gets fixed though.
> 
> Oh, and I should warn you! This is a rough draft I wrote late at night. Forgive any errors, and don't be mad at me for rushing!!

Reader

You woke up late in the afternoon, which wasn’t too surprising, given that you’d stayed up half the previous night. Another arm had wrapped around your waist, pinning you to the warmth of another body.

You rolled over to face your lover, if one could call him that, and found him deeply asleep. You nestled yourself against him, gently slipping your fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He looked peaceful and calm when he was asleep, a huge contrast from his rather aggressive nature when he was awake and active.

As you touched his hair, you caught a glance of dark markings on your skin. Bruises, the perfect shape of Fredbear’s hands, lined your wrists.

A few flashes of the previous night flew through your mind. Fredbear pinning your body down, ravaging you with starved kisses and sharp teeth…at one point, being bent over the side of your bed, feeling his sharp, sharp nails tear through your skin…

You sighed faintly. Now how would you hide this from your mother? There would undoubtedly be more along your body, too...Much more.

She was already convinced you were dealing with an abusive boyfriend, and was ready to spill blood to protect you. She just didn't get it, though, and probably never would. Fredbear wasn't abusive in the sense of the word. He just...couldn’t control himself well. He had certainly gotten better, at least...gradual improvements, yes, but definite ones nonetheless.

Perhaps soon enough, he would become that person Freddy had told you about. Golden Freddy: gentle in nature even as he had so much pent-up stress and inner turmoil. 

Maybe, just maybe, you would be able to fix him. You had started that arduous task already, and you were certain it was working. Little by little, you would help him become who he had been before. For now that man was gone, replaced by two nightmares…One of them calling himself Fredbear.

Bright red eyes opened slowly to gaze at you.

"Good morning," you murmured.

"You didn't wake me up."

"I'm sorry. You looked tired," you said softly. "And you're the one that stayed in bed, anyways."

Fredbear would sometimes spend his nights with you, passing the time with passion, rough and aggressive as it may be, but rarely ever stayed. He usually left you before dawn, disappearing to wherever he and the others hid until nightfall. In fact, this was only the second time you remembered him ever staying with you.

He sighed impatiently and moved away from you, pushing himself up and looking around your room drowsily. It was neat and clean as ever, save for the discarded clothes—his and yours—scattered messily about.

"You okay?" you murmured.

"Of course I am," he muttered a bit snappishly.

You sat up in bed, crossing your arms over your chest. Unfortunately, you had forgotten to close the window last night; as a result, cold air had seeped in, chilling the room. 

"What about you?" he asked suddenly, giving you a sideways glance.

You glanced down your wounds. A bite mark on one forearm, bruises on both your wrists and biceps…

"They'll heal," you said softly.

He looked like he wanted to apologize for a brief moment, but the look of regret in his eyes vanished quickly. Of course. He never apologized, after all.

"Wear long sleeves," he advised curtly.

You smiled. "I will. Don't worry."

He glanced at the digital clock next to your bed and swore. You frowned, touching his arm lightly. "Are you late for anything?"

"No. It's just later than I first thought," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry," you murmured. "If I'd woken up sooner, I would've told you..."

"Stop apologizing. It's annoying."

You almost said you were sorry for that, out of pure reflex, but a sharp glance from him made you catch yourself. He dropped his gaze a moment later, rubbing at his eyes. You rose up a bit to your knees and pressed against his back, wrapping your arms around his shoulders before resting your head against one.

"Last night was better," you murmured optimistically.

"Yeah, you didn't cry," he muttered, a hint of mockery to his voice.

You sighed, gaze softening. "I love you, you know."

"You're an idiot for it."

"You've told me," Your fingertips traced light, gentle patterns across his bare chest. "It's a matter of opinion, though."

One of his hands circled around your bruised wrist, sharp nails digging into your skin but not drawing blood. It produced a dull ache through your arm and you winced slightly.

"Fredbear..." you said softly.

"You're not some messed up masochist. How do you put up with it?" he asked. "When I hurt you, you don't ask me to stop, but you don't find any enjoyment in it, either."

"Because I know you can't help it. You don't know your own strength."

"What if I do it on purpose?"

"You don't."

"And if I did?" He squeezed against the bruise, causing your arm throb in protest.

"Then I'd let you," you murmured, nuzzling the side of his neck lightly.

"Guess it is true that good girls always fall for bad guys, then, hmmm?" He let go of your wrist.

"You're not a bad guy."

"I've killed. Lots of people."

It was a point he brought up often. Maybe to scare you, maybe to try and prove you wrong. He did really enjoy being right, after all.

"Because you didn't know what else to do," You ran your fingers through his hair.

You knew very well the history of the animatronics. From the original murder of the five children, to the arrival of the Toys and some others; the return of their killer to finish the job; the incineration of the pizzeria they had been forced to call home for years; all to when they had moved into your current home, the place they had inhabited alone for ten years before your family, unaware of the paranormal occupants, had moved in. You even knew about poor Golden Freddy's breakdown, when he had somehow managed to divide himself into two different people, both embodying his darker traits: Nightmare, and then your lover, Fredbear.

"Back then, you used to be a good guy, but you and the others panicked. It became a habit. You all couldn't think of any other outlet for stress, or any other way to try and get help," you said softly.

"I enjoyed it. I liked killing people," he said. "I like hurting you, too, even if it's accidental."

As he spoke, he whirled on you, snatched your wrists and forced you down to the mattress. His red eyes glinted, and he gave an animalistic growl that showed off very, very sharp teeth.

"I still think you're better than that," you said, unfazed.

"You're wrong, then. That's why I enjoyed last night."

"You just want to scare me," you pointed out.

"If I wanted to scare you, I would very easily give you a heart attack," he retorted.

It was true enough. You had seen him in his animatronic form: The demented, decaying golden bear with its rows of sharp teeth and what very well could have been another set of fangs around his waist. Like something straight out of a nightmare, for sure.

"I bet you could be gentle if you tried."

"I have tried," he said flatly. "It's boring. Things like this are much, much more fun."

He buried his face against the crook of your neck and bit into your flesh. With his sharp incisors, he could very easily rip through your skin and the tendons there. He'd gotten close to it before. Nowadays, he left just two double crescents of neat shallow punctures.

All the same, it prompted a throbbing, aching pain that made you whimper.

"Fredbear!" you protested, trying to sound calm despite the note of hurt in your voice.

You knew how he got when he did things like this. As much as you hated to believe it, sometimes you did wonder if he possessed that bizarre, sadistic fetish. If he actually did get off on seeing you in pain.

Besides, your body always needed a day or two to recover from your late night activities with him. He almost always left you painfully sore. The idea of letting him do what he did all over again...well, you didn't think your body would be able to handle it.

He didn't do anything else though, except pull away from you and release your wrists. He sat next to you, resting back on the palms of his hands.

"Your family's not here today," he said suddenly.

"How do you know?"

"I know everything that goes on in here."

It was another of his bizarre abilities. The fifth child had died differently from the rest, bleeding to death inside the empty Golden Freddy suit rather than from shock and pain of being pressed against an endoskeleton. According to Freddy, it had made things a tad different for Goldie, and gave him a couple neat abilities the rest didn't have. For example, being able to tell exactly what was going on in his surroundings, so long as he had been there for long enough.

"What about the others?"

"Downstairs. Chika's making lunch, I think. Freddy and Bonnie are watching TV. I don't think Foxy and Nightmare are here though..."

"I can live with that," you muttered.

Nightmare was not one of your favorite people. He may have been the other half of the old Goldie, but now, he was nothing but insanity. You actually feared him, possibly more so than you did Fredbear.

You sighed and rolled onto your side. A bit of pain pulsed through your hips at the action and you winced.

"How bad is it today?" he asked.

"More or less the same," you shrugged.

You caught a glint of guilt in his eyes. Though it vanished swiftly, it still gave you a spark of hope. That occasional look was one of the few things that made you believe he might still be like Goldie. Who he used to be.

"Can you walk?"

"Probably not," you sighed.

Not exactly uncommon. Fredbear was rough. It was a miracle that you weren't totally paralyzed at this point.

He flopped back onto your pillows almost tiredly and you glanced over at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" you murmured.

"It's not like you could ever hurt me," he snorted. "You're weak."

"Still...You're acting off."

He glared at you. "I am not," he snapped defensively.

You buried your face in a pillow with another sigh. He was already starting the day off moody. Was he always like this or something? You only really saw him at night, so you weren't sure. It was starting to seem like it though...

You felt the sudden graze of sharp teeth over your shoulder, and you glanced up at Fredbear. "What are you doing?" you murmured.

"You should know."

"We did it last night..." you began hesitantly.

"But now I'm in a bad mood. Fix. It," he demanded, glaring at you with red, baleful eyes.

"Fredbear..."

He fixed you with those eyes, and any idea of protest you had wilted away underneath them. You rolled over to face him, hair cascading over your shoulder as you dipped down to kiss him. You were light, and gentle, like always. He didn't have the patience for it, though. He never did.

He wrapped his arm around you, the weight of his body sliding over your own as he rolled you onto your back. His mouth pressed against yours fiercely, hard and forceful. As always, he didn't care for your tender touches. He wanted someone to dominate, someone to control.

Maybe that was why he preferred you. You did have a sister, after all, who was a bit older, and far prettier and more experienced than you. You had always wondered why he didn't pursue her. She was single, though you doubted he cared. Maybe it was because you were petite in comparison to him and your sister, easier to dominate.

It was a saddening thought, but...the idea of Fredbear ever liking your sister over you made you a little upset. Mad, even. He had been with you so long—for months now—that you were starting to think of yourself as belonging to him, and him belonging to you. Part of you was grateful he'd never even given her a second glance.

"Nnn..." you breathed softly, the sound muffled by Fredbear's rough, painful kiss.

His hands groped across your body, grabbing and squeezing and adding more bruising fingerprints along your skin. Sure, some of it turned you on, and even made you, well, rather hot and bothered, but the pain dulled the pleasure.

He was not one much for foreplay though. He never was. You maybe had a minute of this before he would most likely pin you down and have you then and there.

"Wait..." you murmured when he finally let you breathe.

"Why?" he demanded, sounding annoyed.

"I don't think I can this morning," you said, panting softly. "Really."

"You'll do it anyways because I said so."

"What if I could do something else, though?" you asked. "Something a little better?"

He narrowed his eyes, but his curiosity was sparked. "Such as?"

"Well...I've never actually done it before but..." You trailed off, a little shy.

You'd never done much of anything before Fredbear came along. You had kissed a couple of previous boyfriends, but tongue had never gotten involved. That was it. Fredbear, however, had exposed you to everything dark and dirty, and stolen your virginity, even. Well, maybe not stolen...but losing it hadn't been the dreamy, passionate night you had kind of hoped for when it happened.

"Speak clearly," he growled, irritated.

You weren't sure how to put it into words though. You were rather shy about it, so you slithered out from under him. Surprisingly, he allowed you to.

"You'll have to lie down," you mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and obeyed, relaxing back into the bed. With a deep breath to calm yourself, you moved down the bed, pushing rumpled blankets aside, as Fredbear waited impatiently. His body suddenly stiffened, however, as you brushed your hand against his hardened length. A shudder rippled through him as the warmth of your tongue hesitantly trailed along it

He narrowed his eyes, considering this. The feeling was nice, and pleasant. Maybe, maybe he would allow this to substitute…

He pushed himself up and reached down, grabbing a fistful of your hair. You winced and yelped faintly as you were forced to look up at him.

“If you’re going to do that, make sure you do it right,” he growled. “Otherwise, you’re in for hell.”

You nodded obediently, your eyes wide. Then you dipped your head down and brushed your lips against the tip of his length.

Hesitantly and curiously, you began to take his member into your mouth, as much as you could manage. You had to relax your throat and gag reflex to get much done, but you were kind of satisfied with yourself. After a moment of self-doubt you began suckling on his length experimentally. His breath hitched, and the hand in your hair, which had started to move away, suddenly gripped it hard enough that you winced.

“Ouch!” you protested, pulling away.

“Keep going!” he hissed.

You obeyed with a small, nervous squeak at the fierce and demanding tone. You swallowed as much of him as you dared and continued the sucking motion, your head bobbing up and down a bit with the action. What you couldn’t fit with in your mouth, you stroked with one hand steadily. That was something you knew how to do, at least.

Your teeth scraped over the sensitive skin lightly, faintly, and you heard him exhale shakily.

“Dammit, ((Y/n))…” he breathed blissfully.

You paused briefly, casting a curious glance up at him. His eyes glowed with pleasure, and his well-muscled chest rose and fell with heavy breaths.

Does it really feel that good for him? You wondered curiously as you returned to your suckling and stroking, working your tongue and lips around his member as best as you could.

As you did so, faint sounds of pleasure left him. You felt your cheeks heat up with a dark red blush, partially pleased with your work and also rather…turned on.

A bit of new and unfamiliar taste met your tongue—just a small amount. Seeing as where exactly your mouth was though…you could pretty easily guess what it was. You brushed your tongue along the slit of his tip, swiping it away.

His grip on your hair tightened, forcing you to take more of him into your mouth despite your throat’s limits, and his hips bucked up a bit. You winced, a few small tears clouding your sight, and you placed your free hand over his abdomen in an attempt to hold him still. It didn’t exactly work, but it didn’t need to.

He couldn’t manage to last much longer. As his member swelled beneath the sinfully amazing ministrations of your mouth and hand, he gasped out your name, and more of that unfamiliar taste coated your tongue, warm and salty in flavor. You moved away from him, swallowing it down and gliding your tongue over your lips.

Fredbear relaxed against the bed, letting your hair slip loosely through his fingers.

“Was that alright?” you asked hesitantly.

After all, it was your first attempt at such a thing. You were kind of curious about how you had done.

“You’ve got some learning to do, but it was decent.”

He grabbed your shoulder and jerked you up almost to his level abruptly. You caught yourself with your arms, looking up at him with wide, startled eyes. His own eyes red eyes were dark with lust.

Your heart sank at the sight. He wasn’t planning on letting you just get away with that…You had only turned him on more, and dug yourself into a deeper hole.

He grabbed your chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting your face up more than it already was. Then he leaned down, and his lips attacked yours.

For a moment, you let him kiss you in his harsh and demanding way. You even let his hands grope at your breasts, tender as they still felt after all his rather rough handling last night, and allowed him to push you back against the bed. It was when you felt his hands move down to your heat though that you began a small, protesting whimper.

“Shut up,” he said before you could even start.

“But—“ you tried.

He muffled your voice with his mouth, devouring any words you could have uttered. His tongue forced its way into your mouth, and his hands grabbed your wrists when you tried to push him away, pinning them above your head.

“Fredbear!” you gasped, turning your head to escape. “I told you that I can’t today! I’m sore!”

“So?”

“So, it’ll hurt me a lot!”

“I’m fine with that.”

“But I’m not!”

He growled suddenly in his weird, animalistic way. You were being stubborn, resistant. He hated that. He liked you a lot better when you complied with anything and everything he wanted.

But…maybe it was time you stood up to him. Told him that you were not some toy he could play with whenever he liked and however he wanted. Remind him that you were a person too, and you had limits.

“I’m not going to spoil you today,” you said gently. “I can’t.”

“’Spoil’?” he echoed.

You nodded because that’s just what it was. You let him have his way constantly, and it made him think he could do whatever he wanted—especially when it came to you. Such a mentality needed to end.

“You can’t just take whatever you want whenever you want,” you went on. “You should be respectful. Goldie would’ve—“

His hands grabbed your shoulders angrily, harshly. You cut off with a pained whimper, realizing your own mistake a little too late.  
Fredbear despised being compared to Goldie. The one time you had done so, you thought he might kill you for it. He had certainly gotten very, very angry and had scared the living daylights out of you with his fury. Since then, you kept it mostly in your head…until your little slip-up just now.

“I’m. Not. Him,” Fredbear hissed. “He was another person. I’m someone else. Quit thinking you can make me like him.”

You stared up at him with shock. “I-I didn’t mean—“

“You claim you love me, right? I thought that when you loved someone, you accepted them for who they are, no matter what. You don’t change them into what you want them to be. You love them for who they are,” he growled.

You hesitated, doubtful. He had a point. When you loved someone, you really were supposed to accept them, and never try to change them to what you wanted. And yet you had been trying that with Fredbear all along, trying to make him like the person Freddy and others told you about.

When you considered it…it was selfish. Rude, mean, disrespectful…all the things you were trying to make him not be.

“I’m so sorry…” you mumbled, ashamed. “I do love you though…”

“Stop saying you’re sorry. I don’t believe in apologies. I don’t think anyone learns anything just by admitting that they screwed up. They should always, always have to pay for their mistakes. That’s the only way they’ll learn,” he growled furiously.

You sighed shakily, eyes drifting shut. “Fredbear…”

“I am who I am, ((Y/n)). Get over who you want me to be. Forget him,” Fredbear said, tone softer though still angry. “We’re two different people, and he doesn’t exist anymore. Just me, and I’m not him. I am not kind, I am not sweet, I am not gentle.”

You didn’t reply. You felt truly bad now.

“I am selfish, I am cruel, and I am dangerous,” he went on, voice sharp again. “Do you understand?”

You nodded slowly.

“I take what I want, and I don’t take ‘no’ for an answer,” he added menacingly. “From no one, not even you.”

And with one thrust–he, once again hard and more than ready to go—filled you painfully and mercilessly. Your body jerked from a sudden onslaught of stinging agony in your nether regions. It ached horribly, and you couldn’t help but cry out.

“Fredbear!!” you whimpered.

His mouth dipped down to your throat, teeth digging in painfully. A sob escaped you, and you tried to push him off. He was much bigger than you, though, and you were not the strongest of girls. You dug your nails into his shoulders, trying to at least convey the message of how much pain you were in since your lips couldn’t seem to form the words. He only snatched your wrists like before, pinning them above your head with just one hand.

Restrained as you were, all you could do was squirm in an attempt to escape. Your efforts, however, were in vain.  
Fredbear’s teeth grazed sharply up your neck and to your jaw. “You keep forgetting the difference between him and me,” he growled into your ear. “So I’ll just sear it into your memory.”

“Unhh!!” you cried, cheeks flushing from frustration and discomfort.

The way he pounded into your body…it was almost cruel. Nonstop, agonizing, without mercy. It reminded you vaguely of the first time you two had hooked up, when you had been an innocent little virgin, reduced to tears and agony by a tormenting, forceful lover.

And yet…

The stab of his length managed to force away your aches a bit, replacing them with tiny spark-like pleasures. That spark quickly kindled into a fire as a certain pressure begin to build between your hips. You didn’t understand how, but your body was managing to get an orgasm from this cruelty. Even as pain shot through you like lightning still and tears streamed down your red-hot cheeks, you managed to feel pleasure.

You gazed up at Fredbear with pleading eyes. It still hurt, even with that impending release. It was like your body’s response to Fredbear, an instinct to react this way. This did not erase the pain, however; it still hurt like hell.

He kissed your mouth roughly, showing no signs of sympathy for you. As if he ever would…he was a monster, after all. Straight out of a nightmare.

You relaxed your body some with a small whimper. Was there really any point in fighting against him? Like he had said, he never took ‘no’ for an answer.

Fredbear paused momentarily, and you thought you saw a faint smile on his lips as he pulled away. Or maybe it was a smirk…a smirk seemed much more like him, even if he spent most of his time scowling…

He released your wrists, and his pace changed. Though still rough and furious, he had now shifted movements. The next thrust into your core was different. Better. It sent a wave of pleasure crashing over you, turning that reflex-like orgasm into something more…real.

Your G-spot. So he had deigned to make a move upon that, as he so rarely did?

And right after you had stopped fighting…Did he think you had learned your lesson? That you had been punished enough, and could now be rewarded? You didn't think he possessed such a mentality, but...You weren't complaining if it meant the worst was over.

This new tingling pleasure overrode the aches and pains you felt. He still continued to abuse your body to no end. His hands groped and grabbed everywhere, creating fresh bruises, as his hot mouth seared every inch of your skin, his teeth nipping at your breasts, neck, and arms...It hurt, but this new development made it tolerable. Enjoyable, even.  
Your cries were not nearly as pained now, nor as desperate for an end. Instead, they were full of delight and ecstasy. Gasps, moans, and panting breaths left you consistently, so loud you were certain that the others downstairs might hear. Then again…you figured that they could hear every night anyways.

“D-Dammit!!” you cried, your body arching up against him, your hot, sweat-slicked skin gliding across his. 

He hissed out your name against your chest. Was he getting close? You were. Very close.

And then it hit you with the force of a truck. Your orgasm blazed through your body like a searing wildfire, draining all of your energy to feed itself. Your eyes squeezed shut to endure the surplus of pleasure, your core constricting around Fredbear as your toes curled and your body trembled. His nails, sharp enough to puncture your skin, dug into your hips as he rode out his own, the same warmth that had previously coated your tongue now spilling inside of you.

You fell back against the bed shaking, tears drying up. Your arms fell from around him, one crossing over your eyes as you tried to catch your breath.

“Dammit…” You breathed again, adding with a tiny whimper, “Why would you--?”

“I did say people should pay for their mistakes,” he interrupted.

You dragged your arm away to look up at him. His red eyes were dark with lust, more so than ever before.

He really does get off on this kind of stuff, you realized.

Instead of making any other moves, he slid off of your body. Maybe, for once, he was as exhausted as you.

He flopped down next to (or beside) you, his eyes never leaving yours

“You’re mine,” he said suddenly. “You know that, right?”

“You make that point very clear,” you mumbled.

“Do you accept me?”

“I don’t have much of a choice…”

His eyes lit up with approval at your answer. “Exactly.”

“You make it sound like it’s a good thing,” you sighed.

“It is. If I gave you an option, you wouldn’t take me. You’d go for someone else…Foxy, maybe. Or some normal person. Then where would I be without you?” he asked softly.

“Hunh?” you gazed at him with confusion.

He shook his head, looking annoyed with himself, then slid up and out of bed. “Let’s go get breakfast. Chika made your favorite. She feels bad for you today.”

“I’m not all that hungry,” you mumbled. “I just want to stay in bed for a little while. Will you…stay with me?”

He glanced back at you, clearly confused. “Why? We just did it.”

“I don’t want sex. I just want you to hold me,” you said quietly. “At least until I feel well enough to go for food.”

He considered this for a short while, then climbed back into the bed and tugged the covers over you both. He gathered your spent body in his arms, and you nestled up against him.

“See, you can be gentle,” you mumbled.

“We’ll see how long it lasts,” he muttered, nails trailing down your spine.

“I have faith in you.”

“You’re so hopelessly stupid, ((Y/n)),” he grumbled with a sigh.

“Love you, too.”


	6. Human!Nightmare X Reader Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not for everyone, so I recommend exercising caution. Involves reference to rape ((as in having happened in the past)), and talk of female masturbation and vibrators. Nothing too explicit though...I hope.

Reader

After a long day of work at your job (which your mother had finally agreed to let you get), you had been all too eager to get a shower in. Being a waitress at one of the restaurants in town was not easy at all. Your feet were sore from running around all day, your arms hurt from constantly carrying around heavy trays, and your brain throbbed painfully from having to memorize so many orders and who had ordered what! The job certainly took its toll on a person, but it was not all bad.

Your kindness and polite manners had gotten you great tips, and you had also gotten to eat whatever you wanted from the menu during your lunch break. Plus, your coworkers were, for the most part, very sweet people.

Not to mention, it was a good excuse to get out of the house…and away from him. The boy that simply tormented you every night in such horrible ways. You could not stand him, but at the same time…some weird part of you found it hard to live without him after so long. Talk about messed up.

The moment you had entered the house, seeing as it was already dark out, and the rest of your family had settled for bed, you’d expected him to pop out of nowhere. You waited for several seconds, but when he did not you decided to move on. It seemed like he was in the mood to grant you a few moments of peace, which was rare.

You disappeared to the upstairs bathroom by your bedroom and began a shower. It helped to soothe your aching body and relax your nervous mind. After ten minutes, you really, truly began to feel at ease. Maybe tonight he would leave you alone.

As soon as the idea had crossed your mind, though, you dismissed it. As if he would do that. He was probably sneaking into your room at that exact moment, ready to ambush you. When was the last time you had gotten a night of peace from him anyways? His little agenda never allowed it. Every night he would put you through his own special kind of torture, leaving you worn out and exhausted the entire day after.

The worst part? You could not tell if you dreaded nights, or looked forward to them. He tormented your mind with his actions. It was simply awful.

You wrapped your arms around your body and gazed down at the water swirling down the drain. A sigh left you, and you looked up into the streams of warm water.

You had already thoroughly scrubbed yourself clean and washed your hair. At this point, you were just stalling, though that was not the smartest thing to do. The longer you waited, the more impatient he got.

Your eyes drifted shut. Just get it done with, ((Y/n)), you told yourself.

At that point, you heard the bathroom door open. Before you could guess the intruder’s identity ((as though you needed to!)), they swept the shower curtain aside. A loud screech filled your ears. As always, you shrieked in terror—then somehow managed to slip and fall onto your rear.

Now, you heard human laughter. You glared up at the black-haired boy standing at your side, who was too busy laughing at your brilliant fall to notice.

Nightmare was, by no means, a bad-looking guy. With his tousled black hair, beautiful ruby eyes, and somehow lovely pale skin, he was certainly attractive. Not excessively tall yet far from short, he possessed a perfect slender frame with a fairly muscular physique. This appearance sharply contrasted with his other form: a monstrous, grotesque, horrific animatronic bear with sharp claws and teeth that could rip a person to ribbons—and certainly had in the past. When he was in that form, the name ‘Nightmare’ was more than fitting. 

No one but you and the other animatronics had seen that version of him, though. Everyone else only saw the gorgeous, attractive boy with the twisted grin. Most girls probably wished he would do the things to them that he had already done to you. They had no idea what they were signing up for. You had not either, but then again…he did not exactly give you a choice. (Here the contraction works)

“Stop laughing,” you mumbled, blushing and looking at the shower wall in embarrassment. “It’s not that funny. In fact, it’s getting old.”

Nightmare’s sneak attacks were routine by now. You knew to expect them, and yet he always managed to catch you off guard, scaring you out of your wits. 

He gave you a wicked grin, showing off his sharp teeth. “Oh, yes it was.”

You hugged your legs against your body, still not looking back to him. “What do you want?”

His fingertips skimmed along your spine and you pursed your lips nervously. “Do you really need to ask?” he grinned. “You were taking too long. I was getting impatient.”

Of course, you thought.

“Nightmare, I’m too tired-” you started.

He cut you off. “But I’m not. So hurry up before I drag you.”

You sighed in resignation. “Fine…”

“Good girl. You’ve got five minutes, so don’t keep me waiting~!” he sing-songed as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

As soon as you no longer heard his footsteps, you stood up again and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, you seized a towel and began to dry yourself. Soon, only your hair remained damp. 

As for clothes…Well, there was not much of a point. You slipped on your panties and your button-up work shirt ((after all, you weren’t just gonna walk out there in your undies! You had a family around!)). Your shirt, plain white and a bit long in length, tightly hugged your curves. All you really cared about, though, was that it was enough to hide anything sensitive should you bump into, say, your little sister.

That was about it for getting dressed though.

You opened the door and headed for your room. As you were walking, you accidently bumped into someone-Chika. 

“Oh, sorry, ((Y/n))!” she yelped.

Perched on her shoulder, the cupcake snapped its teeth at you. For some unknown reason, that thing simply hated your guts.

With a squeak you jumped back and, for the second time that night, stumbled and fell onto your rear. 

“Quit being so grouchy!” the blonde girl chided the cupcake before she reached down to help you up. “Sorry about that, ((Y/n)).”

“It’s fine,” you sighed.

The girl studied you, her eyes surveying your countenance and state of dress. “Another night with Nightmare?” she asked pityingly.

You nodded. “What else would you expect?”

“You know…if you really don’t want him touching you, just tell him no,” she advised. “I mean, it can’t be all that pleasant. Remember that one morning? All of those bite marks…”

You shuddered. “Yeah, I remember. But…I mean, Nightmare’s not the type of guy to take no for an answer. Besides, it's not always that bad...Sometimes, it's...nice."

You did not quite understand why you bothered to defend him, even if it was half-heartedly. 

“Fair enough,” she sighed, then hugged you. “Good luck, ((Y/n)).”

Now close enough, the cupcake snapped at you again, only managing to get a mouthful of your hair.

“Hey!” you frowned.

“Cupcake, no!” Chika said sternly, prying its mouth open to release you.

You sighed and stepped back. That thing was just downright mean sometimes…

“Thanks, Chika,” you murmured. “Oh, I forgot to mention…If you want a snack, I made a bunch of brownies earlier today. They’re still in the fridge if you want them.”

“Really?” Her eyes lit up. “Thanks, ((Y/n))!”

“No problem,” you smiled, and then continued past her to your bedroom. 

 

Reader

Nightmare, of course, was already in your room. He lay, stretched out and seemingly half asleep, on your bed, though his eyes snapped open as soon as you entered.

“Took you long enough!” he complained.

You did not respond, only climbed into bed next to him with a sigh. “I’m too tired tonight, Nightmare,” you mumbled, turning to gaze at him. “I did so much work today, and I just want to sleep…”

“You can sleep afterward,” he said dismissively. “I thought we agreed you were mine at night. This is what I get in return for not killing you or your family.”

You did not bother to correct him. In truth, you’d never tried to buy your family’s protection with sex. The idea was not appealing to you, and at the time you had not really thought such a thing would work. In reality, one night Nightmare had simply decided you were pretty, and that he wanted you. So, he’d taken you, and you had not gotten much of a say in it.

Then, for the three months your family lived in that house, the same thing happened each night. Every time, you got a little less resistant and a little more compliant. It made things easier for both of you in the end.

There were times though when you just did not want to. You either were not in the mood, or you were upset at him for being too rough the night before. He never really cared though, and just had his way with you anyways.

Nightmare shifted so that he loomed over you, and you had to twist around to look up at him.

“Nightmare, please,” you said, looking like you wanted to cry from frustration. “Just one night? I hardly get any sleep as it is between you and having to get up so early for school. Now I’ve got work to add to that, and if I don’t get a full night’s sleep, I swear it’ll kill me.”

“You don’t have school tomorrow, and you only work evenings.”

“Please, Nightmare!”

He fell silent, then smiled. “You know what. Fine. I’ll let you go this one night.”

You could hardly believe what he had just said. In fact, you really did not. Your eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Is this some trick?”

“Nope,” he said, moving to the side to flop down next to you. “I’ll still stay here, but I’ll only sleep.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Annoyed, but I’m fine,” he said, nestling under the covers before tossing the blankets over you as well.

“You’ve never agreed before…”

“No, and if you keep talking, I’ll change my mind,” he said, wrapping an arm around your waist so that you were right up against him. “Sleep.”

You stared at him in disbelief for a little while longer, then obeyed. You closed your eyes, and within seconds you had fallen asleep in the arms of your tormentor.

 

Reader

When you woke up the next morning, Nightmare was already gone. That was how it usually went if he stayed with you throughout the night, since it would not be good if any of your family walked in and saw. So, at the time, you had not thought it was weird.

Later that day, you returned home from work and went straight to bed, tired as ever. You waited for a while for Nightmare to show up, but eventually drifted off. When you woke up the next morning, you were shocked that he had not turned up.

That went on for a couple more days. Eventually, you had asked the other animatronics where he was. None of them had seen him for the past few days though, and wondered why exactly you cared. You did not know the answer to that one yourself.

A full week passed, and no one reported having seen him. You had not either, and it made you wonder. What had happened to him? It was not like him to just vanish…not for this long…

When the second week ended, you just told yourself to forget it. You did not have a clue where he had gone, and no one else did. It was a dead end.

Besides, shouldn’t you have been happy he was not around to bother you? How come, as you lay in bed at night trying to fall asleep, you longed for his presence and his touch? Why did his absence make you feel so…lonely?

“((Y/n)).”

You blinked rapidly, snapping yourself out of your thoughts, and looked to your friend Josh. He looked exasperated, like he had been calling your name for a while now.

“Um…Yeah?” you asked.

“I asked if you knew the answer to number 35…” he said frowning. “Are you okay? You’ve been so out of it lately.”

“I’m fine,” you said, rubbing the back of your neck. “What was number 35 again?”

Josh pointed to one of the problems in the textbook. “That one.”

“Oh…right…”

Ever since Nightmare’s disappearance, you really had been absent-minded. Your grades in school suffered as a result, and Josh had kindly offered to come over to your house every evening to help you study. After all, final exams were rapidly approaching, and if you failed you would not be able to graduate. Certainly a bad situation there, so you agreed.

Aside from being your tutor though, Josh was also kind of cute. A tall guy with curly ginger hair and the cutest splash of freckles across his cheeks…Not bad to have around at all. But between him and the stress of Nightmare being missing, study was a lot harder than it should have been.

You stared at the problem long and hard, but were unable to think of anything. Eventually, you sighed and shook your head. “I don’t think I can. In fact…I’m not feeling good. Think we can call it quits for tonight?”

He gave you a puzzled look, then shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Do you think you’re sick?”

“It’s just a headache,” you said.

“In that case, I’ll see you tomorrow at school,” he said, gathering up his textbooks and notes in his arms, then standing up and heading for the door.

“Bye, Josh. Thanks for helping.”

He shot you a smile as he opened the door. “It’s nothing, ((Y/n)). Goodnight, and I hope you feel better soon.”

You returned his smile, and he left, closing the door behind himself. With him now gone, you stood up with a sigh and headed for the staircase. You trudged up the stairs tiredly and made your way to your bedroom. You cast a quick glance out your window, seeing Josh walking down the street toward his own house.

“Please tell me the ginger nerd isn’t your new boyfriend,” a sudden voice chided.

You stiffened, your eyes stretching wide and your heart momentarily stopping. You turned slowly, and your shocked gaze fell upon him. Nightmare, sitting on the edge of your bed, legs crossed, resting back on the palms of his hands, his head half-cocked to the side with a wide, sharp-toothed grin.

“Nightmare?!” you gasped.

He raised a hand up, giving you a small wave. “’Sup, babe?”

“Where have you been?!” you demanded.

“A vacation.”

“And you didn’t think to tell anyone?!”

His grin stretched wider, his amusement obvious. “Oh, did you miss me?”

Instead of giving an actual response, you darted forward and pounced on him, tackling him with a fierce hug. “I was worried, you dumbass! You shouldn’t just take off out of nowhere and not tell anyone!!”

“And here I thought you’d be glad to get a break from me!” he laughed, resting a hand on your hair.

You stayed silent, burying your face against his shoulder. You did not want to confess that you actually had missed him. He had just been around so much in the past few months since moving to the new house that you were incredibly used to him. You were so used to him, in fact, that it felt weird when he was not around.

Honestly…it felt wrong.

So, you thought of something else. “What did you mean by Josh being my new boyfriend?” you demanded. “I don’t date. You won’t let me.”

The one time you had had a guy over, the two of you had been in your room and things had been getting pretty intense…until Nightmare had shown up, chasing the boy off in full-out animatronic fury. Then he had spent a long while scolding you on the many, many reasons why you were not allowed to date because you were strictly his. Then he had threatened that, the next time he caught someone other than himself getting frisky with you, he would rip their head off and make you eat their brains. It had been enough of a warning that you had dropped dating altogether.

“I honestly considered killing him before I came up here,” he confessed with a smile. “But…I guess I’ll let it slide this one time.”

You breathed a small sigh of relief. You did not think of Josh that way, but he was still your friend. You did not want Nightmare hurting him.

Nightmare’s arms slid around your body, gathering you up against himself.

“In the meantime…I think you’ve got a lot of making up to do. Two whole weeks’ worth, in fact,” he whispered against your ear.

You wanted to hit him. Two weeks missing and all he thinks about when he gets back is having sex with you? Talk about a one-track mind…

“Nightmare…” you began softly.

He lips, warm and inviting to feel, brushed along your jaw. As they touched yours, you began to feel your annoyance dissolve. It was like going without a drug you had grown horribly dependent upon. After suffering through the withdrawal, you would still miss it, but it would only be a dull ache. Yet if you got even a small, tiny taste of it again, your desire would return with a ravenous hunger, like the time away had strengthened the addiction tenfold.

Maybe in some bizarre and twisted way, you had become dependent on Nightmare. But…was that really a good thing?

“Nightmare,” you started again, trying to pull away.

“Nope, no talking. Just kissing,” he said, effectively cutting you off with another kiss.

“But-” You turned your head to avoid the kiss again.

He rolled his crimson eyes and pushed you down onto the mattress as his body slithered over yours. Your arms were pinned to your sides, and you had no room to try and escape. Not that you were trying to, but for God’s sake could he not let you say just one thing?

He apparently could not. You opened you mouth to speak once again, and this time he cut you off by sinking his sharp teeth into your shoulder. A pained cry left your lips instead of any real words.

“Nightmare!” you whimpered.

“Oops~!” 

His tongue rasped over the mark, somewhat soothing the ache he had left behind.

You know what? I really missed you,” he sighed, pulling away to gaze down at your face, running his fingers through your soft hair. “Two weeks without you was just hell.”

“I’m sure you found someone else to pass the time with,” you mumbled almost bitterly.

The idea of him being with someone else after all the lectures that you could not…it made you mad. Maybe even jealous. If you were his, should he not be yours?

“Actually, no.”

That one last word caught you off guard, and you gazed up at him with shock. 

“Other people are boring,” he went on. “You’re the only woman I want, to be honest.”

He kissed along your shoulder, neck, and jaw, all the way to your mouth. The kiss he left there was, as per usual, harsh and a little forceful, yet you enjoyed it. It was familiar, and even comforting after so long.

“The door…it’s still open,” you said suddenly.

“Oh, well. Everyone’s gone to bed at this time of night. Who cares?”

“Someone might hear!”

“They hear every night, ((Y/n)). You know they do. I’m pretty sure your mom’s just convinced you’re sneaking in some boyfriend.”

“When the boyfriend is actually sneaking in on his own,” you muttered.

“Awww~! You just called me your boyfriend!” he teased.

“Did not!” you protested, blushing as you reviewed the sentence that had just left your mouth. “I meant—“

“I know what you meant, ((Y/n)),” he smiled. “I just don’t care.”

He dipped down to resume his assault on your lips, and you just gave up. You kissed him back, matching the hungry pace of his lips and the underlying lust. 

When it came down to it, there was no arguing with Nightmare. You always just ended up…going with it. Sometimes because you wanted to get it done with, but…there were other times when you wanted to do it.

And tonight, you wanted to. 

Badly.

His cold hands slid under your shirt, and soon enough it was just a pile of discarded fabric on your bedroom floor, along with the pants you had worn that day. Nightmare’s red eyes wandered your body, ravaging and violating it in all the ways you so suddenly wanted him to.

His tongue slid over his lips before they met your collarbone. “It’s like…being stranded in the desert without a drop of water, then suddenly finding a beautiful oasis all for yourself,” he murmured against your skin. “God, I’m never leaving again.”

“Please, don’t,” you breathed, your hands tangling in his black hair. “Never, ever again.”

You could not recall ever craving him as badly as you did now. Ever. That first time you two had hooked up, it had been horrific. He had terrified you, used you, and essentially raped you. You had no idea who or what he was, or why on Earth you had had the misfortune of being…picked by him. 

Then, you grew to hate him. Why, why did he have to torment you like he did? Why you, of all people?

After that, you felt…numb. What could you do to stop him? Nothing. All you could do was give yourself over and try to satisfy his never-ending appetite for you. An seemingly impossible task, but one you would have to deal with regardless.

Since meeting Nightmare, your feelings for him had changed and evolved many times. Were they doing that now? Were you starting to…love him?

No. Not love. Love was far too strong of a word. It did not fit what you felt now.

Maybe you were starting to…like him. Yes, like sounded better. Much more moderate and accurate in regards to how you felt.

“Mmm…If leaving for just two weeks changed you this much, maybe I should just disappear again. Then I’d have you all over me,” he snickered.

You could just imagine the kind of thoughts going through his head at having you completely wrapped around his finger. Most likely something involving collars and chains and skimpy outfits and God only knew what else…

You felt sharp nails trail along the edges of your back, not gentle by any means. There would be scratches, as usual, but you did not find yourself really minding. Not nearly as much as you would have two weeks ago, anyway.

Nightmare kissed your mouth once again, prying at your lips with his tongue. You permitted him entrance without a single complaint. There was no point to denying him anything and…you really did not want to. You loved the feeling of his warm tongue teasing and taunting your own before forcing it into submission.

Your breathing came in soft pants between each hungry, open-mouthed kiss. The sounds made Nightmare’s eyes darken with lust, and when you breathed his name once, softly, gently, it was music to his ears. 

The sound of you crying and screaming his name truly delighted him, though. Sounds like those were the reasons he practically lived. Nothing sounded more beautiful, and he looked forward to them each night. Especially this night, after so long without.

His mouth left yours for the briefest of moments as you reached up and tugged his dark shirt off, then tossed it aside to lay on your floor in a crumpled heap.

“Looks like I’m not the only one in a bit of a hurry tonight,” he smiled at you, red eyes taunting.

“Maybe,” you panted softly.

“Don’t worry, ((Y/n)),” he said in a low, seductive voice. “It’ll be a long night.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” he vowed with a smile.

He kissed you once again, but not on the lips. Instead, it was right along the edge of your bra. While his lips toyed along there, his hands slid down your side and to your hips before his fingers hooked in the waistband of your panties.

You hesitated, then sighed. “Can I just close the door first? Please? It’ll keep bugging me if I don’t.”

“And then you’ll just pester me about it nonstop, won’t you?” he groaned and slid off of you. “Fine.”

“Thanks, babe,” you pecked him lightly on the lips and climbed out of bed.

Footsteps making hardly a noise on the cool hardwood floor, you crossed the room. Behind you, you could hear the sounds of clothes hitting the floor. You could only imagine what you would turn around to see…It made you giggle a little.

Briefly, you peeked out into the hallway. You looked left, then right. No one was there, thankfully, and you pushed the door shut gently. Seeing as you did not want anyone inhabiting your house, family or otherwise, walking in on you and Nightmare, you also twisted the lock until you heard it click.

“You take so long to do the smallest of tasks,” Nightmare’s voice muttered against the back of your neck with a sigh.

“You just don’t have any patience,” you chided.

His warm, strong arms slid around your body. You felt his bare chest pressing against your back, his arms holding you there firmly.

“Nnn…” you breathed as he bit into your flesh again, hard.

When he let go, you turned to face him. He pressed you against his body as his mouth crushed against yours. Your hands cupped his cheeks as you kissed him back with a soft, pleased sigh.

Is it me, or is he holding back tonight? You wondered to yourself.

Nightmare did have a tendency to treat you rather roughly. At least…he used to. Now he seemed more restrained. His lips used to leave yours aching, his hands would bruise your body, his teeth would break skin…but not tonight.

Wonder what’s gotten into him…

You ducked out from his arms and grabbed his hand, leading him toward your bed. He stopped you though, grabbing both of your hands, lacing his fingers with yours, and backing you up against the wall so that his body pinned you there.

“What are you doing, Nightmare?” you asked softly as he nuzzled your jaw.

“Trying something new,” he grinned mischievously.

His hands glided down your back and over your rear before he grasped your thighs. Then he actually lifted you up, your back sliding against the wall. Startled, you reflexively wrapped your legs around his waist and clutched at his shoulders with your hands.

“Against the wall?! Really?!” you gaped. “Angel’s right on the other side. She could hear!”

“I’ve told you before, everyone hears.”

“You’ll corrupt my poor little sister,” you groaned.

“Eh, she’s old enough to know what ‘sex’ is.”

“She’s six!”

“Oh, well,” he grinned.

You huffed. “Well, good luck getting anything off of me in this position,” you muttered.

“Oh, that’s easy,” he purred.

His claws dug into the fabric of your panties, then just ripped them away. It was not too hard since they were thin and, well, a tad lacy, but…

“Those were my favorite,” you whined as he tossed the shreds away.

Not to mention that he had been the one to buy them for you. At some point in your ‘relationship’, he had eventually pointed out you were getting a tad too old for cute little bunny panties. While you’d been off at school, he had spent the day going through your underwear and bras to decide what he liked and then what he did not. Whatever he did not like, you were pretty sure he’d burned. Then, he’d gone ahead and stocked your panty drawer up with horrifically lacy things that had mortified your mother on laundry day. 

“They were very sexy,” he agreed with a sigh. “But anything that hides any bit of your body from me is hideous in my eyes. What’s underneath is always much, much more beautiful.”

A warm blush crossed your cheeks as you narrowed your eyes and looked away. “Oh, hush…” you mumbled.

He laughed and licked the valley between your breasts. You shivered. In this position, your body was slightly raised over his, putting your boobs almost level with Nightmare’s face. He did not seem to mind at all though—except for being annoyed with your bra.

One of his hands slid around your back to unclasp it. You took care of the rest, sliding the straps down your arms and then tugging it away entirely to let your girls bounce free from restraints.

“Best view ever,” he grinned, nuzzling them affectionately.

“You’re so weird,” you groaned, though it did feel rather good.

He licked across one perky pink nipple, making you sigh softly in delight. It was such a good sensation, made better still when he took it into his mouth and began rolling the bud between his teeth, swirling his tongue and suckling lightly.

“Ahhh…~,” you breathed, resting your head back against the wall.

He grinned and tugged with his teeth. You gasped sharply, wincing. His teeth were starting to get a little more aggressive there…

“F…Fuck…!” you gasped out as he bit harder.

Tears stung your eyes. It was a painful, pinching feeling but…it still made your lower area tingle in delight.

“N…Nightmare!” you whimpered, burying your face in his messy, tousled black hair.

He let go, licking your poor, abused breast almost apologetically.

“My bad,” he grinned.

Your hands cupped the side of his neck, thumbs pushing up his jaw so that you could lean down and kiss him with trembling lips. You could feel his member brushing against your heat, and the sensation turned you on. You wanted him so, so bad…

“Can you please just do it?” you pleaded softly.

“Impatient?” he teased. “You’ve never been all that eager about it.”

“I…I missed you,” you confessed. “A lot.”

“How much?” he asked curiously, enjoying your obvious discomfort.

You did not dare say. You had done some…questionable things during his absence. Perhaps they could be considered normal, but…you felt as though you should be embarrassed, ashamed even, of what you had done. 

“((Y/n))…” he probed.

You sighed. “Well…I dunno…I don’t really want to say…”

“Oh, come on. I’m good at keeping secrets, I promise~!” he cooed. “You can tell me anything, ((Y/n)).”

You bit your lower lip and kept your gaze down, cheeks bright red. “Well…I kind of really, really missed you the other night. A few days ago. It just…kind of drove me crazy that you still had not gotten back, and…”

Your voice just a timid mumble, you explained to him how just a few days ago you had cried a little that he still had not returned to you. He had become a consistent part of your life, something you always expected to be there. When he was not, it…it was unnerving. So, you told him how once you had tried to mimic what he gave you each night, an absolute pleasure. However, you told him remorsefully, your own fingers failed to give you the magnificent orgasms that he could provide. You had even dug up the sole vibrator that you owned (and never used), but that, too, had paled in comparison to what Nightmare gave you.

Once done, you took a deep breath and just wallowed in self-pity and shame for a while. It sounded so…dirty to talk about. Vulgar, even.

But when your gaze rose to look at Nightmare, you saw what appeared to be both flattery and amusement in his scarlet eyes.

“So…You’ve tried fingering yourself to thoughts of me, huh?” he grinned, the idea actually seeming to excite him. “Even a vibrator didn’t work?”

“No,” you sighed.

“Well, that’s nice to know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you can’t even succeed in doing to yourself what I do to you on a nightly basis,” he grinned. “It’s comforting, actually. Did you ever consider hooking up with one of the others? I’m sure my…brother would’ve been glad to help you out. Sometimes I think Freddy’s even jealous that he can’t have you!”

“I actually did,” you confessed. “But…I don’t know. The idea of being with anyone else just…disgusted me.”

“Even better!” he said gleefully. “That means you really are mine. No one else can touch you but me!”

He kissed you roughly, hungrily, and his hips thrust forward so that his thick erection penetrated you deeply. You exhaled sharply from shock at the sudden intrusion into your body, a cry tearing from your throat.

Nightmare nuzzled your breasts, exhaling shakily. “D…Damn…” he breathed. “You got hella lot tighter over two weeks.”

It felt amazing to have your walls clench around him, massaging along his length as they rapidly tried to adjust to his size. And you…you kind of did like the ache that flooded your body, the slight sting of pain.

You lowered your head, your chest constricting with each labored, shallow breath. Your eyes drifted shut, small tears squeezing out from under your thick lashes. You bit your lower lip as small whimpers escaped you, desperately trying to muffle and silence them.

It did not help that Nightmare’s hips moved quickly before you had time to adjust. He slid out from your wet core until only the head of his member remained within you, then he plunged back in fiercely. Your back arched in away from the wall, your legs tightening around his waist. His hands slid down to cup your rear and support you a bit better, squeezing with a breathy chuckle.

Your body ached and trembled with each stab of his erection into your body, each thrust sending a wave of agony sweeping through you. Your fingers knotted in his hair to help you cope with this pain. It felt good, though. Familiar and comforting.

“H-Hah…!” you gasped out.

He tilted his head up. “Don’t forget to scream for me,” he purred as his mouth met yours.

“N…Night…mare!” you cried.

His lips moved against yours heatedly, and you responded to the best of your ability. He licked his lips between kisses, your voice turning him on greatly. Every one of your moans, whimpers, and cries he devoured ravenously, unable to get enough.

Eventually, though, you had to pull away. You drew your body up against his, gasping and moaning feverishly. Your skin felt hot, growing warmer and warmer with each thrust of his length as he penetrated you over and over again.

Your hand tugged harshly at his hair. This drew a few soft cries from him as well, but they were wholly pleasured, not mixed with a hint of agony like your own. To help yourself a bit more, you reached with your free hand to massage and squeeze one of your breasts. The added stimulation helped to chase any other hints of pain away. With a wicked smile, Nightmare moved his mouth to work against the other.

Your hips circled and pressed against his as your body pleaded for more. You needed to have more: more of Nightmare within you, to be filled even more than you already were, to have your body pushed beyond its own limits.

His member struck that one special spot within you, sending a new, exhilarating wave of pleasure scorching through you. Your breath hitched, and your body ached to feel it again.

“Night…mare…!” you moaned through panting breaths.

“You never do take long, do you?” he teased breathlessly.

“Please…!” you begged him, grasping your own breast harder.

His mouth returned to its duties as he continuously pounded into you—right at that lovely, mind-numbing, pleasure-inducing spot- until the room spun and you could hardly breathe. A dull ache formed between your hips, and it only took a few more strong strokes for that feeling to just…burst, sending a feeling of electricity lapping through your body.

“Nightmare!!!” you screamed in pleasure.

He growled against your chest as your tightening core constricted around him, sending him over the edge with you. “((Y/n))…” he growled huskily as his release followed yours, mingled fluids dripping along his length.

Chest rising and falling with heaving breaths, you slumped against him. Your body was simply spent, though not nearly as much as usual. Before, he would have left you an agonized, ravaged mess, too sore to even walk, with bite marks and scratches decorating your skin. Again…what had gotten into him?

“Mmmm…” he sighed contentedly, nuzzling your hair. “I love you, ((Y/n)).”

You sighed. “I…like you…”

“Still not there yet?” he asked, sounding amused.

“Not yet, but…getting closer,” you confessed.

Nightmare never did hesitate to use those three little words, and sometimes you really did think he meant them. You, however…you could not say them so easily. If you ever did, you wanted to be able to mean it, too. At first you’d never believed you would, but now…it seemed like you could, given time.

Nightmare chuckled in amusement. He gathered you in his arms as if you were a tired child, then carried you back over to your bed and set you down. With a groan, you buried your face in a pillow, rolling over onto your belly.

Nightmare flopped down next to you with a laugh. “Don’t tell me you’re done for the night! We’ve got hours left until dawn!” 

“What…?” you gazed at him in confusion.

“I did say it would be a long night,” he purred, moving to drape himself over your back and kiss your shoulders. 

“What do you have in mind?” you asked tiredly.

“Well…I do believe that earlier you mentioned your owning a vibrator,” he grinned wickedly. 

“What the hell are you gonna do with that?” you muttered in suspicion.

“Do you wanna find out?” he nudged you playfully.

“…Possibly.”


End file.
